Corazón Indómito
by Tattys Grand
Summary: Hay corazones a los cuales se nos hace dificil llegar, pero en el momento menos esperado y cuando menos se espera este abre sus puertas de par en par y ofrece la posibilidad de domarlo, descubre junto a Eliza y Tom como del odio al amor solo hay un paso.
1. Chapter 1

**_Corazón Indómito_**

**_"No juzguéis a los demás si no queréis ser juzgados._**

**_Porque con el mismo juicio que juzguéis habéis de ser juzgados,_**

**_Y con la vara que mediaréis, seréis medidos vosotros"._**

**_Jesús._**

**Capitulo 1**

Sus ojos estaban puestos en las cuatro patas del animal, mientras que su oído acoplaba el ritmo descontrolado de este, la bestia estaba cansada y él también pero no la soltaría y menos la dejaría descansar hasta que por fin se rindiera ante su amo, quien se encontraba solo con el pantalón de mezclillas, su botas de montar y los guantes de cuero marrón y el sudor perlando su torso perfectamente cincelado, entres sus manos enfundadas en el cuero mantenía la soga para que al momento de demostrarle al caballo quien era el amo al tensar la cuerda este cediera o se viese obligado a salir lastimado, aunque realmente no le gustaba lastimar a los animales, pero era necesario domar a este semental en el menor tiempo posible, ya que se lo habían encargado para uno de los hipódromos mas importantes del mundo, cuando este estuviese completamente domado, le tocaba un largo viaje y él un reconocimiento mundial como uno de los mejores domadores de caballo, necesitaba ganarse ese titulo, porque necesitaba el dinero que este proporcionaba ya que las cosas en la granja no estaban del todo bien, una peste arraso con la mayoría del ganado y a duras penas estaba logrando tanto él como su padre hacer que la granja Stevenson resurgiera de la cenizas.

Su ceño se encontraba fruncido ante el sol de media mañana, él en medio del corral con el barro que pintaba su botas, mientras intentaba que el semental galopara a su alrededor manteniendo el paso acoplado y que no se desbocara nuevamente, arrastrándolo por todo el corral circular.

El caballo se detuvo y se levanto en su dos patas delanteras, haciendo las fuerzas para soltarse, pero Tom no lo dejaría por lo que empleo toda su energía para sostenerlo, mientras maldecía al carro que llegaba a su casa, pero sobre todo a la persona que lo conducía, apenas desviando la mirada para no perder la concentración en tratar de tranquilizar al animal, logro dirigirse hacia una de las barandas de las barandas del corral y atar la soga, para poder atender a la inoportuna visita, sabia de sobre manera que no podría salir por la portezuela si no quería ser pisoteado por la bestia por lo que apoyándose con una mano ágilmente salto la baranda, para dirigirse al hombre que llegaba cerca del corral y que su mirada estaba puesta en el hermoso ejemplar.

- Buenos días. – Saludo Tomas Stevenson aun con la voz agitada por el trabajo que realizaba, mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido al hombre que había llegado, el cual le parecía conocido, pero aun no sabia donde lo había visto antes.

- Buenos días joven, permítame presentarme. – Acoto el hombre tendiendo la mano. – John Leagan. – Su voz era amable y sus ojos demostraban serenidad.

Tom se quedo observándolo por un segundo, para seguidamente quitarse uno de los guantes y recibir el saludo.

- Mucho gusto, Tomas Stevenson. – Hablo mientras su mente ataba cabos y dio con la conclusión de donde conocía al hombre, fue quien una vez adopto a Candy y que sus hijos le habían hechos docenas de maldades a su hermana, mientras que con estos recuerdos se mezclaba una escena del pasado, en donde tuvo un encuentro para nada agradable con la hija de este hombre, una joven caprichosa, vanidosa, malcriada, engreída, pero sobre todo que había hecho sufrir a su hermana. – Me imagino que busca a mi padre. – Hablo por fin, pero sin darle tiempo al hombre de responder continúo. – Él no se encuentra, esta en el pueblo buscando alimento para los animales. – Hablaba mientras se encaminaba a una estaca y tomaba el sombrero que había colgado en esta, colocándoselo de manera despreocupada.

- En realidad quería hablar contigo muchacho. – Hablo el señor Leagan observando los movimientos del joven.

- Usted dirá señor. – Prosiguió el chico tomando interés en la conversación.

- Me han dicho que eres uno de los mejores domadores de caballos. – Dijo el hombre y Tom apenas parpadeo, pues no sabia que se había ganado ese merito por haber domado apenas una docena de caballos. – Que para tener apenas veintidós años sabes todo lo referente a estos.

- Solo se lo necesario señor. – Acoto para que él hombre no lo siguiese vanagloriando. – Pero me gustaría saber que es exactamente lo que desea… no quiero parecer grosero, pero como vera, estoy un poco ocupado. – Expuso el joven volviendo la mirada al animal, inquieto en el corral.

- Si comprendo… disculpa, veras es que necesito tus servicios para que me ayudes a domar un semental que me han traído de Egipto. – Hablaba el hombre y sin que este terminara, Tom intervino.

- Perfecto no hay problema puede traérmelo la próxima semana, lo estudiare y le diré en cuanto tiempo podrá estar acto para montar.

- Es que solo hay un pequeño problema, el animal se deja montar… - El hombre buscaba las palabras para proseguir con la conversación, al ver que el joven levanto las cejas en señal de incomprensión. – Es que no se deja montar por su dueña… mi hija, yo se lo regale y ella esta empeñada en montarlo, pero no hay manera de que ella se le acerque, entonces es necesario que lo entrene con ella presente para que pueda conocerla. – Hablaba Leagan mirándolo a los ojos. – Por lo que creo debe usted dirigirse hasta mi casa, cuento con lugares actos para el entrenamiento.

Tom al saber que debía entrenar el animal era para la caprichosa de su hija, decidió que no lo haría, pues no prestaría su ayuda para esa joven y no por el caballo, sino porque tenía que estar presente y no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con una mocosa voluble.

- Lo siento señor, pero no puedo movilizarme, aun tengo otro caballo que entrenar, pensaba domarlo los dos al mismo tiempo…

- Perfecto no hay problema, puedes llevarlo también y domarlo en mi casa, las extensiones son bastante grandes, los corrales y establos están en optimas condiciones. – Hablaba el John, pues le había prometido a Eliza el encontrar al entrenador esta semana, había visitado a tres pero al saber que era para la hija de los Leagan sencillamente se negaban, por lo que intentaría hasta que el joven accediera. – El pago que ofrezco es bastante generoso, si quieres tu mismo lo puedes estimar, no tienes que viajar hasta aquí, también cuanto con una cabaña la cual esta amoblada cómodamente.

- La verdad señor, no sé. – EL joven dudaba pues si el pago era lo bastante beneficioso podría ayudar a su padre y comprar al menos una cabezas de ganado, pero estaba ese rechazo hacia la joven, por lo que prefirió ganar tiempo mientras se ponía de acuerdo. – Déjeme pensarlo y después le daré mi respuesta. - Acoto Tom, John Legan le mostro una amable sonrisa.

- Esta bien hijo, muchas gracias, pasare dentro de dos días. – Acoto el hombre tendiéndole la mano la cual Tom recibió, para después ver como el hombre subía al auto donde lo esperaba el chofer, apenas el carro se puso en marcha, el se volvió y camino de regreso al corral, brincando enérgicamente sobre las barandas para seguir con su trabajo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola chicas, primero que nada quiero agradecer el que hayas tomado un poco de tu tiempo para leer el inicio de esta historia, la cual escribi para celebrar el cumpleaños de Eliza en Febrero. **

**es un minific el cual consta de cinco capitulos, mas un final opcional, publicare cada dos dias, espero me dejen saber su opinión, feliz día!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

_**Así es que aquel siervo que,**_

_**habiendo conocido la voluntad de su amo, no abstente,**_

_**ni puso en orden las cosas,**_

_**ni se porto conforme quería su señor, recibirá muchos azotes.**_

_**Lucas 12:47**_

Ciertamente el señor Leagan tenia razón sus tierras eran perfectas para galopar abiertamente, los establos y corrales en perfectas condiciones, podría decir que mejor que los de hacienda Stevenson, se decía Tom acostado en la cama de la pequeña cabaña que ocuparía, esta era un poco mas grande que la habitación de su casa, tenia una chimenea lo suficientemente grande para calentar todo el lugar, pisos de madera brillantemente pulidos, lo único que no le gustaba era la pared de cristal frente a él ya que sentía tendría poca intimidad, aunque en este lugar tan apartado de la mansión Leagan podría andar libremente por esta, esta tenia columnas de piedras, todo lo demás era de roble por lo que el olor del mismo inundaba el lugar, también un poco de romero danzaba en el ambiente.

En el centro de esta, frente a la inmensa chimenea se encontraba un juego de muebles de cuero, compuesto por tres sillones, las alfombras de visón en la mayoría de la cabaña amortiguaban sus pasos, su mirada ser perdía en la luna que se podía apreciar por el cristal que ocupaba la mitad del techo, sabia que esto seria bastante incomodo por las mañanas pues la claridad calaría en su totalidad en esta y a él verdaderamente le gusta dormir en la espesa penumbra, solo una puerta se encontraba además de la de salida y era la que conducía al cuarto de baño y este era casi igual de grande que la misma cabaña, no entendía para que tantos lujos, con una ducha basta, pero además de esto también tenia una área de tina, hasta muebles en este, mientras se preguntaba ¿Quién quiere tomar asiento en un baño? Pero lo mas absurdo aun y que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver en su vida, era el pequeño cuarto del baño turco, lo había escuchado muchas veces y cree que es lo mas innecesario que pueda existir, ¿Quien quiere encerrarse a sudar entre madera? a lo mejor personas que no hacían nada, porque si tuviesen tanto trabajo como él y se pasaran todo el día perlados por el sudor, lo menos que querían era mas vapor, se morirían por una ducha de agua fría, después de admirar por tanto tiempo el lugar llego a la conclusión que esto no era para un domador de bestias, tampoco para un hombre, bueno no para un hombre soltero, mas bien se le hacia demasiado romántico y cursi el lugar, tal vez los esposo Leagan se daban sus escapadas a esta cabaña de vez en cuando.

Apenas eso llego a su mente su cuerpo brinco como un resorte fuera de la cama y se quedo admirándola, para después dejar libre una carcajada, diciéndose que lógicamente habían cambiado las sabanas, estas se encontraban de un blanco impecable, por lo que dejo libre un suspiro y se dejo caer en esta nuevamente, pues se sentía cansado, el viaje había sido agotador, instalar a Parca había sido demasiado incomodo y necesito de dos hombres mas porque el animal no quería entrar al establo con los demás caballos, este tiraba de las sogas con una fuerza impresionante y se levantaba sobre sus dos patas traseras tratando de aplastar todo a su paso, después de dos horas lograron su cometido.

También conoció a Castiel el caballo de la caprichosa Leagan, un hermoso ejemplar blanco como la nieve, poderoso, podría decirse que único, no le vio el problema, era realmente manso, solo le bastaron cinco minutos de conversación para que se dejase acariciar el lomo.

Recuerda que acepto el trabajo esa misma tarde que el señor Leagan fue a proponérselo, ya que su padre regreso del pueblo solo con dos sacos de alimento para lo animales, pues no le alcanzo para nada más, mas sin embargo espero el tercer día cuando el hombre fue por una respuesta, este le dio las condiciones la primera de que lo haría si le daba un adelanto y la segunda que él seria quien diera las ordenes si no, no tendría caso domar al caballo y así fue, al parecer estaba realmente desesperado.

Termino por quedarse dormido sin saber la hora y despertó cuando él sol apenas se asomaba a través de la espesa neblina, que rodeaba la cabaña, no fue tan molesto despertar ya que aun el gris se mantenía y no le dio tiempo al astro de lastimar sus ojos, miro el reloj y eran las seis y diez de la mañana la verdad era que no podía dormir hasta mas tarde, se puso de pie y se encamino al baño y en menos de una hora ya estaba en los establos, sabia que no podría hacer nada con Castiel si no estaba la dueña presente, pues con él no había ningún inconveniente, tendría que ver la reacción con la joven, por lo que prefirió sacar a Parca y hacerlo trotar libremente, tenia claro que quería domarlo mas no someterlo, aun podía galopar sin montura que se sintiese libre y en confianza, para que poco a poco el animal se acostumbrara a su nueva vida.

Eran entrada las once de la mañana y había hecho de todo, había organizado un poco el establo y cepillado a casi todos los caballos, ciertamente si el señor Leagan le iba a pagar esa fortuna, le dio vacaciones al otro capataz por lo que entre sus funciones estaba el mantener en optimas condiciones el lugar, esto para él no era problema alguno, pues todo lo referente a los animales le apasionaba.

El sol se encontraba en lo alto, había pasado toda la mañana trabajando, había sudado sin lugar a duda, por lo que a las nueves se había deshecho de su camisa de cuadros marrones y rojos, Parca había cabalgado libremente alrededor de dos horas, podía observarlo a la distancia descansado y tomando agua del lago, mientras él sacaba a caminar a Castiel.

- Creo que no son las fachas para estar delante de una señorita. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Eliza a su espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa, el animal al escuchar la voz de la joven reacciono violentamente y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, por lo que a Tom no le dio tiempo sostenerlo y ante el tirón casi lo lleva al suelo, sintió sus manos arder ante el quemón que le causo la soga. – Estúpido animal. – Acoto la chica mientras observaba al caballo galopar. Tom se volvió en ese momento asombrado ante la fuerza de Castiel y del pánico que le tenia a su dueña, sin duda era miedo lo que le tenia, su mirada se clavo en ella con rabia poco disimulada, observándola vestida con el pantalón de equitación gris, y chaqueta roja, además de un pequeño sombrero y traía en su mano la fusta, la cual golpeaba distraídamente contra una de sus botas, los ojos de ella centellaron al encontrase con los avellanas de él en un claro desafío, reconociéndolo inmediatamente, dejo libre media carcajada de burla para continuar. – ¡Vaya! Si es le huerfanito del hogar de Pony. – Acoto burlonamente, pero antes de que pudiese continuar él hablo.

- Soy Tomas Stevenson… - Dijo arrastrando las palabras y se dio media vuelta para salir en busca de Castiel. – Estas no son horas para entrenar a un caballo, es casi medio día. – Dijo alzando la voz por las zancadas que lo habían alejado de la pelirroja, mientras trataba de controlar la rabia, pero él estaba acostumbrado a domar bestias, no seria ella quien le hiciese sentir mal o lo humillaría por la sartas de estupideces sin sentidos que salieran de la boca de una caprichosa voluble, cabeza hueca. Él no es Candy a quien le haría la vida imposible y lo haría llorar todo el tiempo, mucho menos Annie que lograba avergonzarla recordándole su proceder, con él estaba muy equivocada, tanto que jura hacerle pagar por todas las maldades que le ha hecho a sus hermanas, aprovechara el tiempo que le llevara que Castiel la acepte para vengarse por todas las lagrimas que estas han derramado a causa de esta estúpida caprichosa. – Así que por hoy puedes quitarte tu fino traje de equitación.- Le dijo con rabia para luego echarse a correr, dejando a una Elisa furiosa, por dejarla ahí parada con la palabra en la boca pero sobre todo por darle ordenes.

- ¡Estúpido huérfano, no eres quien para decirme a que hora debo disponer de cabalgar y menos puedes tutearme, me debes respeto! – Le grito moviendo con energía la fusta, para después darse media vuelta y marcharse, odiando a ese salvaje, iría hablar con su padre para que lo despidiese inmediatamente.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola primero que nada agradecer a las que se aventuraron a leer el primer capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado la historia, ya que Eliza no lo es, jajajaja pues es normal a mi tampoco me gusta mucho que se diga, pero debo admitir que he llegado a comprenderla un poco por la evolucion que le hemos dado en Quédate, sabemos que las personas pueden cambiar, solo es cuestion del entorno que nos rodea. **

**Saludos y pues aqui ya tuvieron el primer encuentro Eliza y Tom. **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 **

_**La venganza es el manjar más sabroso**_

_**condimentado en el infierno.**_

_**Walter Scott. **_

Eliza se encaminaba a los establos con energía a causa de la rabia que invadía su ser, se le hizo imposible dormir, ya que su padre como siempre defiende a los huérfanos y no a ella que es su propia hija, tanto que le dio la razón de que debía estar en los establos a las ocho de la mañana, como si a ella se le hiciese fácil el levantarse antes de las diez, si Neil estuviese aquí la ayudaría a idear un plan para deshacerse de ese ranchero maloliente, pero a él se le dio por tomar supuestamente unas pequeñas vacaciones en Florida, mas sin embargo el estar sola no será impedimento para hacerle saber a ese estúpido quien es Eliza Leagan, deseara largarse por sus propios medios y así su padre buscara a alguien mas que le ayude con Castiel, aun no le puede creer a su progenitor que no había otra persona dispuesta a prestar su servicios a los Leagan.

Llevaba puesto el pantalón de equitación negro, la chaqueta blanca además de una bufanda y guantes negros, en una de sus manos llevaba el casco y en la otra la fusta, mientras sus cabellos se agitaban ante el viento y su energía al caminar, su mirada se clavo en la entrada de los establos a una distancia prudente y ahí estaban los animales, el ranchero y Castiel.

La mirada de Tom fue captada por la figura delgada y estilizada de la pelirroja acercarse, por un momento le agrado ver los cabellos rojos siendo batidos por el viento y ante su pensamiento sacudió la cabeza, antes de dejarse llevar por la belleza de esa malcriada, primero estaba el vengarse por todo lo que le había hecho a sus hermanas, se lo había propuesto y ya no había nada que lo hiciese cambiar de parecer, estando un poco mas cerca se percato de que venia modulando y dejo libre media carcajada al darse cuenta que estaba hablando con ella misma, antes de que Castiel pudiese escucharla o distinguirla pensó en amarrarlo pues él no tendría la fuerza para retenerlo, pero en ese momento una idea cruzo por su cabeza y dijo que era hora de empezar con su objetivo de devolverle los malos ratos.

- Castiel… ven acá bonito. – Acariciándole el lomo, después de paro frente a él y le beso la nariz. – Disculpa pero es necesario, tienes que afrontar tu miedo. – Se encamino y se paro a un lado del animal para luego retirarle la soga, le dio una palmada y hizo un chasquido con sus labios e inmediatamente el caballo se hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección de la pelirroja que venia, él solo cruzo los brazos encima de su pecho para admirar el espectáculo que estaba a segundos de darse.

Eliza pudo ver como el animal se acercaba a ella desbocado por lo que abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y su corazón se instalo en su garganta palpitando descontroladamente, temerosa de ser arrastrada por el animal, se lleno de pánico y no hizo más que darse media vuelta y correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Tom al ver a la joven corriendo envuelta en pavor, soltó una carcajada, mientras que el caballo la seguía.

- ¡Ayúdenme… auxilio! – Gritaba aterrorizada la chica corriendo. - ¡Dios mío! – Pero nadie parecía escucharla, podía sentir el resoplido del caballo en su nuca, sabia que la iba a pisotear, pero antes de que este se la llevara por delante decidió lanzarse a un lado y rodo sobre la grama, sintiendo su cuerpo doler ante la caída, mas que todo una de sus rodillas la cual se lastimo y al sentarse pudo ver que sangraba, se llevo las manos al rostro y lo cubrió dejando libre el llanto a causa del dolor y el miedo de lo vivido, toda ella temblaba descontroladamente y los sollozos no se hacían esperar.

El joven se percato de que se había pasado un poco con la broma y sus carcajadas se congelaron al verla llorar, podría ser un bruto que solo tenia conocimientos acerca de caballos, pero también era un hombre caballeroso, por lo que sintió remordimiento y salió corriendo hasta la chica, pues al parecer se había lastimado, llego hasta ella y se puso de cuclillas.

- ¿Estás bien? – Posando la mirada en la rodilla que sangraba.

Elisa al escuchar la voz del chico se sintió avergonzada de que la viese llorando, pues no se mostraba débil ante nadie, por lo que se quito las manos del rostro y lo miro con altanería, dejando al descubierto una cara sonrojada ante las lagrimas y el esfuerzo de haber corrido, además del dolor en su rodilla.

- No es tu problema… déjame tranquila. – Tratando de ponerse de pie, pero se le era imposible por lo que él la ayudo, pero ella le dio un empujón. – No me toques con tus manos sucias… eres una animal… - Le decía llena de ira. – Casi ese maldito caballo me mata por tu culpa, no puedes mantenerlo quieto, eres imbécil, huérfano inservible… ve recogiendo tus cosas, porque esta misma tarde te regresas a tu apestoso rancho, esta vez mi papá si te enviara de regreso, agradece que no te envió a prisión por esto… - Hablaba la joven alejándose mientras cojeaba.

- Vaya, que bocota tienes para ser una señorita de la alta sociedad, sapos y culebras salen de ella… - Dijo burlonamente pues a él nada de lo que ella dijese le molestaba.- Esta bien inténtalo dile a tu padre que yo solté a Castiel para que por fin se deshiciera de ti y de paso evitar todo eso del sepelio, porque mínimo te iba a enterrar. – Acoto con una carcajada alejándose.

- No me tutees, recuerda que me debes respeto… soy quien te paga. – Le dijo enfurecida.

- Aja si… ¿Cuándo has trabajado para ganar el dinero? Yo tuteo a quien se me da la gana, el respeto se gana, creo que eso debes saberlo… por hoy tampoco podrás hacer nada, ya Castiel se asusto una vez mas pobre animal, seguro va a encarnar a uno de los caballos del apocalipsis y esta pagando antes el destino que le toca. – Le expuso sin tratar de esconder esa sonrisa que revoloteaba en su boca. – ¿Sabes que? Estoy dudando de tus dotes acerca de que eres una excelente jinete. – La reto mientras se alejaba.

- Claro que lo soy… - Dijo encaminándose detrás de él le dolía la rodilla y su caminar era irregular pero hizo todo su esfuerzo por adelantar al joven y se dirigió a los establos. – Te vas a tragar tus palabras huerfanito – Hablaba duramente mientras Tom iba unos paso detrás de ella observándola mientras sonreía y admiraba el trasero de la chica el cual estaba manchado a causa de la grama por lo que tuvo que contener una carcajada, al llegar a los establos, la joven monto uno con un poco de dificultad y sin dejarse ayudar, se dirigió a la mansión en un ejemplar marrón chocolate, bajo de este en la entrada y se dirigió al interior de la casa, mientras Tom la vio alejarse y lastimosamente como ella le dijo, se trago sus palabras pero eso jamás se lo dejaría saber.

Pasaron tres días y ella no fue a los establos seguramente estaba esperando que sanara un poco la rodilla, él se percato de que el raspón fue algo serio, esa misma tarde el señor Leagan fue a preguntarle por lo acontecido y él le explico que el caballo se le soltó sin previo aviso, además aseguro que el animal no quería lastimar a la joven por el contrario le huía, solo que ella ante el pánico lo malinterpreto.

Le hombre le tomo la palabra al chico y se disculpo ante el comportamiento de su hija, pues él le creía a Tom no era el primero que le decía que su hija era caprichosa y hacia tormentas en vasos con agua.

Cinco días después él tenia a Castiel amarrado a un árbol mientras lo cepillaba y le hablaba, se estaba encariñando con el animal pues era bastante inteligente; Todo lo contrario de Parca quien aun se le era imposible domarlo completamente, apenas se dejaba colocar la silla esperaba al menos en tres días montarlo, sabia se estaba tomando mas del tiempo necesario, pero era porque le dedicaba tiempo a los demás animales.

- Que estúpido hablarle a un animal… - Se dejo escuchar la voz de Elisa detrás de él. – Claro me imagino que entre bestias se entienden. – Expuso mientras observaba al animal elevarse con energía.

- Tranquilo Castiel… - Hablaba Tom tratando de tranquilizarlo. – No le hagas caso… - El potro se dejo caer pesadamente sobre sus patas, sintiendo Tom el pasto vibrar ante el golpe, mas sin embargo el caballo seguía intranquilo por lo que relinchaba, Eliza al ver que este la ignoro completamente lo miro de reojo viéndolo como siempre si camisa, al parecer era una manía del huérfano, sus ojos se posaron en la espalda apreciando los músculos perlados en esta, sin permiso la recorrió y se poso en la parte baja de la espalda del chico donde sus vaqueros dejaban apreciar un poco de piel de la redondez de los glúteos del joven al llevarlos mas bajo de lo normal, se sintió vulgar ante lo que sus ojos apreciaban, pero estos no se apartaban del lugar, al darse cuenta que el chico sonreía, desvió la mirada bruscamente.

- Creo que solo estas perdiendo el tiempo para que mi padre te pague más, tienes casi dos semanas aquí y no has hecho tu trabajo. – Hablo con voz tosca. – Hasta yo puedo domar a este estúpido caballo.

- Si claro. – Dijo despreocupadamente. - Por eso mismo es que estoy aquí, porque puedes domarlo.

- Claro que puedo nada mas mira. – Dijo la joven levantando la fusta y la estrello contra el costado del animal quien relincho y se levando nuevamente en sus dos patas Tom no le dio tiempo detenerla pues lo hizo sin previo aviso. – ¡Castiel… tranquilo! – Le grito y una vez más lo azotaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- No déjalo… deja de maltrátalo. – Le decía Tom pero ella solo reía y seguía golpeando a Castiel quien quería echarse a correr, pero no podía. – Que lo dejes te estoy diciendo, caprichosa estúpida. – Le dijo arrancándole con rabia la fusta de las manos y mirándola con ira, pareciendo el mismo un animal ante los resoplidos de rabia.

- Solo es un caballo, tiene que estar acostumbrado a que lo azoten… - Expuso ella también con rabia por la osadía de él al quitarle el látigo. – No siente, eso tiene que ser normal para él.

- No… no es normal, esto no es normal. – Dijo al tiempo que estrello el látigo contra el trasero de Elisa quien dejo libre un grito y brinco ante el ardor del latigazo. –Te duele verdad… a Castiel también. – Le dijo mientras observaba los ojos de Elisa arder ante las lagrimas retenidas.

- Animal… - Le dijo arrastrando las palabras y su rostro temblaba ante la rabia y llevo una de sus manos para darle una bofetada pero Tom se la atrapo con fuerza, ella utilizo su mano libre para empujarlo, pero el chico cerro la cintura de la chica con su otro brazos adhiriéndola a su cuerpo con fuerza, ambos se miraron a los ojos por escasos segundos sintiendo una descarga recorrer sus cuerpos.

- ¿Que es lo que soy? – Le pregunto haciendo más fuerte su agarre y cerca del rostro, ella dejo libre un jadeo ante el dolor.

- Una bestia maloliente. – Le dijo con los dientes apretados y mirándolo a los ojos. – Suéltame, que me estas ensuciando mi traje parisino, huérfano infeliz.

En ese momento él la soltó bruscamente haciéndola tambalear y se quedo admirándola, decidiendo mas que nunca hacerle la vida imposible, ella se arrepentiría de cada una de sus palabras, pudo sentirla temblar entres sus brazos y sabe el poder que puede tener sobre una mujer, esta niña caprichosa no será la excepción se va atiborrar de ella como le de la gana y después la dejara botada sin ningún valor, va a lograr que no consiga respirar sin él y después la dejara sin oxigeno, porque esa es la lección que a ella le hace falta, se dijo determinante y se alejo dejándola una vez mas desconcertada, ella lo siguió mientras hablaba pero él no le prestaba atención.

- Hoy no me da la gana de seguir tu juego. – Le respondió a una de las tantas preguntas que ella le hizo.

- Para eso te pagan es tu deber… yo quiero montar ese caballo, ningún otro. – Le dijo mientras lo seguía.

- Pues móntalo y deja de seguirme, pareces perra de cacería. – Expuso sin volverse y dando largas zancadas.

- Si lo monto me tirara al suelo. – Acoto quedándose parada. – ¡Estúpido! – Le grito con toda la rabia que llevaba por dentro al verlo alejarse, para después dar media vuelta y regresar a la mansión una vez más sin obtener el poder domar a Castiel.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola chicas aquí el tercer capitulo, ya esto esta avanzado, Eliza si que la esta pasando mal al lado de Tom que no dara su brazo a torcer, muchas gracias por los Reviews, se les agradece enormemente!**

**veremos cuanto duran estos dos con tantas peleas!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

_**El erotismo da miedo porque se lleva las palma en el exceso, **_

_**se abre en la superabundancia y en lo ilimitado.**_

_**Eleva el instinto a categoría de un arte de amor,**_

_**y por lo tanto de vivir. **_

_**Sophie Chauveau**_

Los días pasaban y cada vez se sentía mas frustrada porque no podía montar a Castiel, el ranchero no había logrado domarlo para ella, pues el animal cada vez que la veía quería reventar las sogas y salir desbocado, sabia que era una treta del estúpido huérfano para que ella diese su brazo a torcer, seguramente lograría que su padre se lo regalase como ya hace algunos días se lo hizo saber, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que se quedaría con su caballo, prefería que lo sacrificaran antes que el imbécil de Tomas se lo adueñara, por lo que trataría de poner todo de su parte para que el animal la aceptase y así mandar al lodo las intenciones de él.

Sin duda alguna lo que mas le gustaba de cabalgar eran las docenas de trajes de equitación que poseía, esta vez se coloco un pantalón blanco hermosamente ajustado, que hacían lucir hermosamente sus botas de equitación rojas las cuales llegaban justo debajo de sus rodillas, la chaqueta de terciopelo igualmente roja de un solo botón al frente y su camisa cuello alto con vuelos de encajes en color blanco, esta vez se hizo una cola a la base de la nuca, para que a la hora de colocarse el casco esta no incomodara.

Pudo ver al campesino tratando de domar al caballo que él había traído, la verdad era que la vestida daba miedo, ya que era de un negro intenso, ni siquiera se le diferenciaba el color de los ojos, mas sin embargo este no demostraba temerle, por el contrario ante su movimientos en tensarle la cuerda le hacia saber quien mandaba, como siempre estaba sin camisa esta la llevaba amarrada por sus mangas en las caderas donde siempre estaban los vaqueros, se acercaba en silencio mientras lo observaba dominar a la bestia, su espalda y brazos perlados y tensados logrando con esto marcar aun mas los músculos en esto le dejaban apreciar que el trabajo de vaquero lograba crearles un cuerpo envidiable, además de hacerlos resistente ante cualquier ejercicio, trago en seco antes de hablar a algunos pasos de distancia.

- Te están pagando para que logres que yo pueda montar a Castiel, no para que disfrutes de las instalaciones de mi padre para que domes a esa bestia. – Dijo le chica en voz alta, desde la baranda, colocando uno de sus pies en los tubos del corral.

Lo hizo en ese momento perder la concentración por lo que el animal logro sacarle provecho, pero no por mucho tiempo, hizo un poco de esfuerzo, para luego amarrarlo y sin decir una sola palabra se acercó hasta ella, mirándola de arriba abajo sin el mínimo reparo, dándose cuenta que logro incomodarla, por la manera tan rápida de bajar el pie de la baranda, Tom dejo libre media carcajada, para tomar impulso con sus manos y brincar sobre la barda, quedando parado al lado de la chica quien observo con admiración la agilidad del chico, pero un segundo después lo miraba con desprecio por encima de su hombro aun cuando este era mucho mas alto que ella.

Tom antes de que la joven pudiese decir alguna estupidez y lo sacara de sus cávales decidió hablar él, su plan debía tener el efecto esperado, por lo que se mostraría sumiso ante ella, tal como lo hace con los caballos, seguro será una yegua mas que caerá rendida ante él con palabras de cariño y una suaves caricias en el lomo, él miro de reojo el trasero de la joven observando la curva de este y se dijo que al menos tenia buen lomo, pensándolo bien no lo pasara tan mal, la venganza puede ser mas que placentera.

- Entonces estas lista. – Le pregunto dándole la espalda y encaminándose al establo, sin esperar la respuesta le dijo. – Vamos a que lo montes. - Ella sin dar respuesta lo siguió. – Espera aquí. – le dijo en la entrada. - Organizare un poco, no quiero que te lastimes. – Le dijo con voz profunda, Eliza solo parpadeo lentamente tratando de digerir las palabras del huérfano.

- Espero no sea una mas de tu estupideces. – Acoto tratando de tomar el control, viendo como él se alejaba tomando los cubos de paja, tomo una de las navajas y corto las cuerdas que lo mantenían unidos, para luego esparcirla alrededor de Castiel, esa acción la repitió con cuatro cubos, ella lo observaba en silencio realizar el trabajo. – No creo que pueda ir a ninguna parte con Castiel atado. – Le dijo acercándose.

- Si lo suelto te aseguro que iras a parar tres metros bajo tierra. – Respondió llegando hasta ella nuevamente. – Quiero que…

- No me ordenes nada. – Intervino sin dejarlo terminar.

- Solo es una sugerencia tú veras si la tomas o la dejas, quiero que por fin subas a ese caballo y dejes de hacer berrinches, camina muy despacio y deja que yo te guie, te agradecería no abras la boca. – Se acercó al animal mientras Eliza se mantenía un paso detrás del joven, acaricio el cuello de este y palmeo suavemente. – Hola Castiel, buen muchacho… tranquilo. – Elisa al escucharlo hablarle solo puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio e impaciencia y movía la cabeza en señal de burla, pero manteniéndose en silencio. – Sabes que no te hare daño. – Tom seguía conversando con el animal y Eliza fue consiente en ese momento de como Castiel movía sus orejas como captando lo que el huérfano le decía mientras le acariciaba uno de los costados, en ese momento el chico la tomo por la muñeca jalándola, ella sintió una extraña sensación recorrerla completamente, que era mucho mas fuerte que la aversión que le tenia, Tom la coloco delante de él sin soltarla por el contrario llevo su otra mano y le retiro el guante, manteniéndolo él, seguidamente cubrió lentamente la mano de la chica y ella pudo sentir que las manos del joven no eran rústicas como ella esperaba, por el contario su textura era realmente agradable, observaba con detenimiento como él guiaba la mano deella hasta el costado del caballo y empezó a moverla como ayudándola a que acariciara el animal, quien se sacudió un poco por lo que ella se asusto pudo sentir como una carcajada se ahogo en su oído. – Tranquila no te hará daño. – Le susurro cerca del oído sintiendo el aliento de él estrellarse contra su mejilla percibiendo un agradable olor entre menta y canela, se sentía débil ante la cercanía del joven mas no se lo dejaría ver. – Tienes que ser un poco cariñosa con él no te pide mas. – Cada palabra que salía de la boca del chico la sumergían en una especia de sopor realmente placentero, uno que no había experimentado nunca antes, pero algo dentro de ella la alerto por lo que en un movimiento brusco trato de alejar la mano del pelaje del animal y prefirió no haberlo hecho, porque él cerro su cintura con fuerza adhiriéndola a su cuerpo e hizo la prisión de su mano mas posesiva, ella cerro los ojos ante la sensación que sentía en la parte baja de su espalda, estaba sintiendo a Tomas Stevenson como un hombre y le agradaba que era lo peor, tanto que le daba miedo porque realmente se instalaba un calor en el centro de su cuerpo nunca antes experimentado. – Háblale. – Susurro el joven a escasos centímetro del oído de la chica.

- No tiene caso. – Susurro ella con voz temblorosa, pero quiso que esta fuese dura. – Es estúpido hablarle a un animal. – Sentía que toda ella temblaba.

- No… no es estúpido, dile su nombre… pero con cariño… a veces a los animales nos gusta que sean cariñosas… - Ella podía sentir los labios de él rozar su oreja. – Di Castiel lo siento… Dilo. – La insto rozándose contra ella, sintiendo que no podía estar mucho tiempo así porque los latidos en su miembro aumentarían, Eliza trago en seco.

- Cas… ya suéltame. – Le pidió en un susurro porque por la fuerza no podía, Tom la tenia sometida y sabia que si alzaba la voz el caballo se asustaría y terminaría pisoteándola, se sentía en un bucle entre miedo y excitación que le hacían complicado respirar. – Suéltame. – Exigió con los dientes apretados pero su cuerpo batallaba contra su voz, pues esta quería que la soltara pero su cuerpo no lo deseaba así, moría por seguir sintiendo los latidos de él contra su espalda, de que su masculinidad se ubicara acoplándose en medio de su trasero, sus labios rozar su oreja y seguir embriagándose con el olor a menta y canela.

- Solo háblale. – Le susurro una vez mas y esta vez rozo su labios contra la mejilla de la joven, podía sentirla temblar y le orgullecía el tener ese control sobre ella, sentía que poco a poco estaba empezando por medios de las vibraciones de ella ha tener éxito su venganza, por lo que con la palma de su mano, empezó a apoderarse del vientre de la chica, presionándola para encontrar lo que necesitaba y no era mas que le pidiese disculpas al caballo. – Repite lo que te dije.

- Cas… Castiel lo siento. – Susurro acariciando al animal, descubriendo que no era tan difícil y observo como este movía sus orejas tratando de ubicarla.

- Prometo no volver a lastimarte. – Le insto Tom de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo.

- Prometo no volver a lastimarte… - La pelirroja sintió al caballo relajarse un poco y ahora Tom no tenia que guiarla en las caricias. – Se que me he portado mal contigo, pero no lo hare mas. – Le hizo saber al animal quien dejo libre un resoplido, ella apenas logro sonreír, sintiendo la energía del animal. – Estoy hablando enserio… lo prometo.- Expuso nerviosamente.

- Ves que no es rencoroso…. Ahora pídele que te deje montarlo. – Le dijo alejándose un poco de ella, la joven se sintió realmente desorientada y una ráfaga de frio la envolvió cuando él alejo su cuerpo de ella, tanto que sentía desesperar por sentirlo así nuevamente.

- Es absurdo huérfano. – Le dijo con rabia, pero era porque la había soltado del abrazo, así de repente sin previo aviso.

- No lo es, si no lo haces no te dejara montarlo. – Le explico él algo aturdido, por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, ella no sospechaba que tuvo que soltarla de esa manera porque si no terminaría tirándola a la paja y le arrancaría ese traje de equitación, pidiendo a Dios que la joven no se voltease por armaría un escandalo al verlo realmente excitado.

- ¿Castiel me dejas montarte? – Pregunto poniendo los ojos en blanco en evidente fastidio y sin esperar que el animal le diera el consentimiento coloco su pie en el estribo y subió a este con total maestría, los ojos de Tom admiraban a la joven encima del caballo, quien lo miro con superioridad. - Te lo dije huérfano. – Y su actitud volvió a ser la misma de siempre, esa de niña estúpida caprichosa, que cree tener el mundo en las manos y darle las vueltas que a ella le de la gana, por lo que él se lleno de rabia y todo lo que sentía sencillamente se esfumo. – Vamos a salir Castiel, sabia que tarde o temprano te iba a domar…. Suéltalo ¿Qué esperas? – Le ordeno al joven quien solo la admiraba.

- Creo que aun no debes trotarlo no tiene la confianza suficiente. – Le advirtió el joven.

- Te crees el amo y señor de los caballos que todo lo sabe… no seas estúpido, suéltalo. – Le ordeno una vez mas, Tom dejaría que ella misma se llevase su merecido, aunque se sentía temeroso si lograba sacarlo, porque ya él no lo podría detener, se acercó y desamarraba al animal cuando este sin precio aviso se sacudió y se levanto con energía en su dos patas traseras elevando a la chicas por los aire quien dejo libre un grito, Tom sintió que la respiración se le atascaba y el corazón se le detenía al verla estrellarse contra la paja seca, trago en seco y empezó a temblar, estaba por correr cuando la vio sentarse.

Él no dejaría ver su preocupación por lo que dejo libre una carcajada, la cual se intensifico ante la cara de la joven y todos sus cabellos en desorden entrelazados con paja, la chica se levanto un poco adolorida pero realmente furiosa por la burla del huérfano, ya que realmente no le ganaba una, siempre le dejaba claro que era él quien tenia la razón y quien sabia de caballos. A Tom le dolía el abdomen ante el esfuerzo de reírse por tanto tiempo, Elisa se encamino donde estaba la cubeta con agua sucia de los animales y lo tomó actuando rápidamente y se la lanzo al joven en la cara.

- Sigue burlándote animal. – Le dijo con rabia y esta vez fue ella quien se hecho a reír con las ganas que disponía observando al joven quien quedo estupefacto con la estúpida sonrisa congelada. Tom salió del pasmo en el que se encontraba y llenándose de rabia ante los caprichos de la chica corrió hasta ella, la joven trato de huir, pero el chico fue mucho más rápido y la tomo por la cintura, elevándola y se la coloco sobre uno de los hombros. - ¡Suéltame! Bájame huérfano. – Gritaba la chica golpeándole la espalda, pero esto a él no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo, por lo que se encaminaba, ella enterraba sus uñas en la piel de chico quien le propino una sonora y dolorosa nalgada, ella dejo libre un grito. – ¡Imbécil! Se lo voy a decir a mi papá y te vas a arrepentir, eres un bruto, por golpearme… - Hablaba con las lagrimas inundando su garganta. – Acoso no has escuchado que a una mujer ni con el pétalo de una rosa. – Proseguía mientras sentía la nalga arder ante el azote, seguramente le saldría un moretón.

Tom seguía en silencio caminado con energía el azote fue la acción necesaria para que dejara de lastimarlo con sus uñas y de cobrarse el que lo haya hecho tragar agua sucia. Elisa escucho el eco de la madera bajo las botas del chico, por lo que abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado porque se estaba mareando, además sentía toda la sangre concentrase en su cabeza y supo inmediatamente hacia donde se dirigía.

- No… no. – Le decía a Tom sabiendo que estaba en el muelle que daba al lago. – No me lances al lago… no se nadar. – Le dijo envuelta en pánico.

- Si claro. – Fue lo único que dijo.

- Te juro que no se nadar… no sé… no lo… - Estaba por decir algo mas cuando un grito salió de su boca al sentir que su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el agua helada, hacia esfuerzo por mantenerse en la superficie pero las botas se le llenaron de agua haciéndola mas pesada, arrastrándola a la profundidad.

Tom pudo ver el cuerpo de ella hundirse, pero salió una vez, la segunda no lo hizo, por lo que supo inmediatamente que la chica tenia razón no sabia nadar y esta vez no era un teatro barato de niña caprichosa, por lo que se lanzo inmediatamente al lago, se sumergió y no la encontró, tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces mas para poder dar con ella, no pudo evitar asustarse al encontrarla inconsciente, como pudo la saco y la recostó sobre el muelle, sabia de primero auxilios abrió un poco la camisa de la chica y presiono, pero esta no reaccionaba, por lo que fue preciso proceder a darle respiración boca a boca, al primer contacto con su labios pudo sentir los de ella realmente fríos y suaves, soplo como ya le habían enseñado para un segundo después la chica reaccionar, él dejo libre un suspiro manteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la boca de ella, observando los labios rojos a causa del agua y antes de que ella fuese completamente consiente se acercó nuevamente y succiono los labios con delicadeza, pues si no lo hacia moriría, primero el inferior, luego el superior, para después rozar su lengua contra la de ella, las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo fueron sencillamente inexplicable, tanto que le era imposible alejarse y dejar de saborear los labios que del chica, se sentia flotar cuando en ese momento un empujón que lo hizo caer sentado.

- Aléjate ¿Qué haces? – Le grito y ella sentía la garganta arder y las lagrimas ahogando sus ojos ante el miedo y la rabia, se puso de pie y se alejó mientras temblaba ante el frio dejando a Tom observando el cuerpo de la chica a través del pantalón mojado el cual dejaba ver demasiado.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Chicas aquí les deje el cuarto capitulo, ya hubo beso a medias pero hubo, ese Tom si que sabe como subirle los colores la rostro a Elisa!**

**Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

_**Disfrutar de todos los placeres**_

_**es insensato; **_

_**evitarlos, insensible.**_

* * *

Eliza bajaba las escaleras enérgicamente mientras su mirada se clavaba en sus padres quienes se disponían para salir a su reunión anual de beneficencia, su corazón se alteró aun mas al ser sorprendida por el relámpago que ilumino el lugar producto de la tormenta que se precipitaba desde tempranas horas de la tarde, pero esto no fue motivo para que desistiera, llego en medio del salón mientras veía como su padre se colocaba el sobre todo y los guantes, su madre buscaba algo en su bolso.

- ¿Papá piensan dejarme sola? – Inquirió llevando las manos en jarra. – No puedo creerlo, enserio se van, sin importar la tormenta… padre te estoy hablando. – Hablaba sumamente molesta.

- Eliza hija, no vas a quedarte sola, esta todo el personal en la casa, no es primera vez que te quedaras con ellos, esto ya lo habíamos hablado. – Le explico el hombre con voz tranquila.

- Si ya me lo habían dicho, pero no dejarme abandonada en la casa en medio de una tormenta. – Refuto la chica, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho. – No es necesario que vayan, siempre anteponen los eventos sociales a sus hijos.

- Eliza deja el melodrama. – Intervino su madre. – Apenas si esta lloviendo y para ti es el diluvio, ya veras como máximo dentro de media hora dejara de llover, ahora no nos hagas perder mas tiempo, que debemos ir despacio y eso tomara mas tiempo. – Acoto la mujer encaminándose a la salida.

- ¡Mamá! No pueden dejarme aquí sola… - Hablaba la chica en medio de la angustia y la rabia. – Nunca escuchan lo que tengo que decirles… - Sus padres salieron siendo enfundados por los paraguas que ya los esperaban abiertos por los sirvientes en la entrada. – ¡Nadie me escucha! – Grito sintiendo las lágrimas arder en sus ojos e inundar su garganta y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, pero antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón se dijo que lograría obtener la atención de sus padres. - Se van a arrepentir de haberme dejado botada como si fuese un costal de papas. - Y empezó a subir las escaleras con decisión, llego a su habitación y rápidamente se cambio de ropa colocándose una de las tantas de equitación, bajo rápidamente y abrió la puerta de una de las terrazas que daban al jardín. – No habrá nadie que me impida montar a Castiel. – Dijo admirando el cielo realmente gris, la brisa traía consigo la lluvia la cual mojaba su cara, la verdad era que estaba lloviendo fuertemente y la hora no era la más adecuada para salir a cabalgar siendo entrada las siete de la noche, pero si corría con suerte se resfriaría y así obtendría que sus padres la tomaran en cuenta.

Se encamino en medio de la lluvia hacia los establos, podía sentir la lluvia azotarla fuertemente, se había hecho una trenza de medio lado sin embargo algunas hebras se habían escapado a causa del viento, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus labios titiritaban por el frio, pensó que no fue una buena idea cuando vio un relámpago rasgar el cielo en el horizonte por lo que trago en seco y prosiguió pues estaba mas cerca del establo que de su casa, su cuerpo vibraba cada vez mas y sus labios ya se encontraban morados, al llegar busco las fuerzas necesarias para abrir las puertas, al hacer esto una ráfaga de viento helado inundo el lugar haciendo que los caballos se alteraran un poco, rápidamente cerro la puerta y pudo sentir la calidez que le brindaba el interior del establo, sin embargo sentía que se estaba congelando, por lo que se acercó donde habían unos recipientes que mantenían hogueras, llevo sus manos cerca y las calentó para después pasarlas por su rostro, sabia de sobremanera que no soportaría llevar su plan a cabo completamente, pues el frio no la dejaría.

Recorría con su mirada el lugar este estaba solo, su única compañía eran los caballos, los cuales se habían tranquilizado, siendo consiente de la respiración de los animales, se alejó del lugar que le brindaba calor y se dirigió al cubículo donde dormía Castiel, su mirada se poso en el hermoso ejemplar blanco acostado cubierto por una manta verde esmeralda y recordó la energía que este le brindo cuando lo acariciaba, por lo que abrió temerosa la rejilla y entro manteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

- Hola Castiel. – Lo llamo sintiéndose estúpida, porque estaba haciendo lo que el huérfano le había dicho, hablarle a los animales, pudo ver como el caballo despertaba y movía las orejas. –No te hare daño. – Prosiguió poniéndose de cuclillas y acaricio una de las patas del animal. – ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Es que estas caliente y tengo mucho frio. – Le pregunto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el movimiento que hizo este con su cabeza como si estuviese asintiendo, dejo libre media carcajada de asombro. – Eso lo voy a tomar como un si. – El caballo repitió la acción y ella tomo asiento junto al animal, acariciándole el hermoso pelaje de la crin. – Siento todo el daño que te he hecho, pero es que… Castiel, sabes que no es fácil para mi expresar lo que siento… no se porque se me hace tan difícil… pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que te digo lo hago de corazón… - El caballo dejo libre un resoplido. – Al menos tu me escuchas… aunque no tengo muchas cosas interesante que contarte en realidad no tengo nada interesante que contarte, pero creo que me hubieses hecho mucha falta otras veces para desahogarme, creo que seremos amigos y me dejaras montarte mañana… ahora no porque hace demasiado frio y hay mucho truenos a los cuales les tengo miedo, he intentado decírselo a mis padres pero no me toman en cuenta… - La conversación se vio interrumpida en ese momento por un estornudo. – Creo que al fin si me resfriare, pero lo que si no quiero es que me de una pulmonía… espérame un momento. – Le hizo saber la joven y se puso de pie, salió del cubículo y se dirigió donde reposaban las mantas tomo una y se envolvió en ella, pero descubrió que poco haría si no se deshacía de la ropa mojada por lo que colgó la manta y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba sola por lo que se desabotono la chaqueta y la coloco al lado, seguidamente hizo lo mismo con la camisa, para después desabrocharse el sujetador, el cual coloco al lado de la camisa para que estos se secaran al calor de la hoguera, llevo sus manos al botón del pantalón de equitación de repente estas se quedaron inmóviles y trago en seco siendo victima de la sacudida que su cuerpo provoco al sentir, el suave contacto, cerro los ojos . Contuvo el aliento y una sensación fuerte y sensual recorrió su estómago enviando olas de calor a otras partes de su cuerpo de las que nunca había sido consciente. La sensación, íntima y seductora, la envolvió por completo, tratando de ocultar por todo los medios la reacción física de su cuerpo.

La tormenta se precipito entrada las cuatro de la tarde por lo que Tom decidió quedarse en el establo a esperar que esta menguara, entrada la noche decidió que seria mejor permanecer en el lugar, habían mantas y siempre estaba cálido por las hogueras que él mismo creaba en recipientes para los animales, por lo que cansado del día de trabajo decidió colocar una manta sobre la paja al otro lado de los cubículos de los caballos y se tumbo a descansar, estaba casi dormido cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y la ráfaga de frio termino por arrebatarle el poco de sueño que había logrado, después de unos minutos escucho hablar a Elisa quien lo hacia con Castiel y eso logro que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, pero sintió una extraña sensación ante lo que ella le confesaba al animal, habían pasado siete días desde el incidente del lago y ella no había regresado, seguramente seguía molesta con él y eso para su sorpresa le dolía y la extrañaba como a nadie mas, extrañaba su voz, sus cabellos, sus ojos, hasta su berrinches de niña mimada. Decidió ponerse de pie para retirarse del lugar, pero cuando se encaminaba a la salida, pudo verla de espaldas deshaciéndose de las prendas, sabia que no era correcto espiar a una señorita pero sus pies sencillamente se clavaron en el lugar admirándola, esperando el momento de poder apreciar lo que ella estaba por mostrarle, antes de que se deshiciera de los pantalones se acercó sigilosamente siendo arrastrado por el deseo sin saber en que punto quedo la cordura.

Llego a hasta ella y al ver de cerca la maravillosa espalda de la joven, blanca y brillante como la nieve bajo el Sol no pudo mantener sus manos inmóviles por lo que llevo una de sus manos y apenas la dejo a la altura de la pretina del pantalón y con la yema de sus dedos rozo la suave piel como seda, sintió como ella se estremeció pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarse del toque, por lo que él prosiguió en ascenso acariciando el centro de la espalda de la chica, la cual aumentaba de temperatura ante el roce, la trenza descansaba a medio lado por lo que no estorbaba para nada el camino de sus dedos.

Eliza se mantenía inmóvil dejo caer sus manos a los lados, sin tener fuerza si quiera para cubrirse los senos, solo su respiración quería reventar su pecho, mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para tomar su ropa, cubrirse y golpear al joven por ser tan atrevido, pero no podía o no quería, sus labios se abrieron inconscientemente y un suspiro se escapo de estos al sentir los labios de él en uno de sus hombros.

Tom al ver que ella no ponía resistencia se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y deseaba hacer por lo que se acercó no tanto para adherirse al cuerpo femenino, pero si para depositar sus labios en el hombro, cerró los ojos al hacerlo pues sabia que su mirada buscaría inminentemente los senos de la pelirroja, sus labios crearon un camino de besos por el hombro pasando por la clavícula y llegando a la base del cuello, solo era consiente del temblor en el cuerpo de ella subió un poco mas y beso la mandíbula para llegar a su oído el cual acaricio con su lengua y Elisa le regalaba un gemido.

- Lo siento… - Susurro él al fin, arriesgándose a que ella reaccionara y se alejara de él para después salir corriendo, pero debía disculparse. - De verdad… cree en mi palabra. – Murmuraba mientras seguía besando suavemente la oreja de la chica, para succionar el lóbulo.

Ella quería hablar pero no encontraba palabras o mejor dicho los latidos descontrolados en su garganta no se lo permitían además del fuego en su interior, era algo que sencillamente la dominaba.

- ¿Que… que haces? – Pregunto cuando la lengua del joven se introducía en el oído de ella en una danza agónica, logrando que en medio de sus piernas se iniciaran latidos nunca antes experimentados.

- Sshhh. – Susurro para callarla y se acercó un poco mas a ella pero sin tocarla, llevo una de sus manos, al abdomen desnudo de la chica posándola completamente en este y ella se estremeció violentamente, manteniendo los labios abiertos para poder respirar, mas su pecho y vientre vibraban sin reserva, Tom fue acariciando en ascenso el torso de la joven hasta llegar al borde de uno de sus senos, los bordeo sin tocarlo, solo paso en medio del valle y subió un poco mas acariciando con sus dedos la base de la garganta donde los latidos se apreciaban aun mas, bajo nuevamente iniciando un ritmo lento con el pulgar sobre la piel suave de su pecho. Elisa sabía que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón corriendo como un caballo desbocado, su respiración entrecortada y eso que apenas la tocaban, abrió los ojos para observar lo que el joven hacia, seguía con su mirada los círculos que él creaba sobre su pezón y como este se erguía de una manera nunca antes vista. Los dedos de él se deslizaron bajo su pecho y lo izaron con gentileza. La joven cerró los ojos por el impacto de las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo. Tom sujetó un momento el mediano globo, que su pulgar no dejaba de acariciar. Sus dedos se abrieron bajo el peso del pecho y subieron hasta que el borde de su índice quedó justo bajo el pezón de ella. Y luego lo cubrió iniciando un roce abrasador que provocó un anhelo extraño en el estómago y las piernas de ella se separaron involuntariamente esperando algo. Entonces tomó su pezón entre los dedos y ella lanzó un sobresalto, para seguidamente pasarse la lengua por los labios, él al sentir el movimiento de ella detuvo sus movimientos, pero al ver que no hizo nada más los dedos de él volvieron a moverse para apretar el pequeño montículo y ante el deseo cerro con su otro brazo la diminuta cintura de la chica, quien para su sorpresa expuso su derrier para sentirlo, ella jadeaba aunque muchas veces trataba de reprimirse.

Abandono su caricia y su mano bajo introduciéndose dentro del pantalón haciéndose espacio entre la ropa interior por el vientre de la chica el cual vibraba descontroladamente y cuando estaba por rozar los vellos color vino ella llevo sus manos y los detuvo.

- Espera… no… no. – Pido reteniendo los manos del chico, Tom se detuvo en su toque pero sus labios siguieron besándole el cuello, por lo que ella gemía y empezó a guiar las manos del joven hacia abajo, quien acaricio por fin la suavidad del monte de venus de la pelirroja y se hacia espacio entre los pliegues pero ella una vez mas lo detuvo. – No… no por favor… espera. – Hablo agitada ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Tom retiro sus manos y las coloco en las caderas de ella y la insto a que se volviera, lo cual hizo temerosa, encontrándose por fin las miradas las cuales estaban brillantes por el deseo que los recorría. Él fijo sus ojos en los labios de ella los cuales estaba sumamente rojos por el torbellino que hacia estragos dentro de su ser y ella lo miro a la cara encontrándolo realmente atractivo, tembloroso y sus ojos se habían oscurecidos aun mas, el joven no necesitaba palabras, solo dejarse arrastrar por esa avalancha por lo que llevo lentamente sus labios a los de la chica y succiono suavemente, indicándole a ella un beso mas profundo, pero era consiente de que la joven no sabia que hacer y no podía creerlo, ella no sabia besar, era su primer beso, nunca le paso eso por la mente siendo ella tan decidida, tan altanera, tan hermosa, tan sensual, aun no había sido besada, la emoción en su pecho amenazaba con ahogarlo.

- Tranquila… - Acoto alejándose un poco, pero mirándose a los ojos él mismo humedeció sus labios con la lengua y ella siguió con la mirada el movimiento.

- Que vergüenza… - Susurro ella llevándose las manos al rostro, pero Tom se las restiro. – Esto no esta bien… yo te odio, tú me odias y lo peor de todo es que tengo mucho miedo. – Dijo mirando el pecho del joven, pues como siempre solo estaba con los vaqueros, él llevo su mano a la barbilla de la chica y la levanto para que lo mirara a los ojos perdiéndose en esto, se supone que de esto constaba su venganza, pero ya no actúa por esta solo por lo que siente.

- Me encanta que no sepas besar… - Susurro depositándole un beso, seguido de otro apenas contacto de labios húmedos. – Tienes razón nos odiamos, pero eso no es impedimento para que hagamos una tregua de vez en cuando, no debes tener miedo no te hare daño, además no te hare nada que no quieras. – Se acercó a ella nuevamente y la beso pidiéndole permiso para hacerlo profundo lo cual ella trato de complacer, sabia que sus movimientos eran torpes, pero le daban un placer inigualable al sentir la lengua de él llenar su boca, seguidamente sintió como la adhería mas a su cuerpo y las manos de él tomando con posesión sus glúteos apretándolos y a segundos acariciándolos, logrando arrancarle jadeos en medio del beso, podía sentir el pecho caliente del joven contra sus senos, él se alejó dejándola a ella con los ojos cerrados y queriendo mas del beso. - ¿Quieres que continúe? – Le pregunto rozando con su pulgar los labios de la chica, ella solo asintió en silencio y él volvió a besarla una vez más, mientras que sus manos viajaban a las caderas de ella y empezaba a bajar el pantalón de equitación arrastrando consigo la ropa interior, la llevo hasta los muslos y Elisa llevo sus manos cruzadas al vello, llenándose en ese momento de vergüenza. – Necesito quitarte las botas. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella no hizo ningún movimiento apenas parpadeo.

- Tom… esto no esta bien… yo soy una señorita… tu eres… no eres mi esposo, tengo que guardarme para mi esposo. – Le explico con voz temblorosa y ganas de llorar, porque estaba rechazando y dejando de lado lo que deseaba hacer, lo miro a los ojos y vio como el joven se alejaba dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Tienes razón… disculpa… - Tragando en seco ante las sensaciones y la desnudez de la chica, sintiendo en ese momento mil emociones, porque sentía algo demasiado fuerte por esa estúpida caprichosa y sabia que él no podría ser jamás su esposo, pensó en una venganza y ahora esta enamorado y lo peor de todo no podrá tenerla, porque se guardara para algún hijo de mami y papi que la desposara y al año le dará un hijo, para después restregarles las amantes en la cara como siempre hacen y ella se resignara a llevar esa vida porque la sociedad en la cual esta envuelta no le permitirá un divorcio. – Mejor me voy. – Dijo apretando la mandíbula con fuerza para retener las lágrimas.

Eliza lo vio alejarse y no era lo que ella quería, sabia que lo mas seguro es que terminara casándose con un hombre al que no amaría ¿Amaría? Acaso eso era lo que sentía por ese huérfano ordinario, estaba enamorada de él y no se dio cuenta en que momento, si mas de una vez ella misma se sorprendió en la soledad de su habitación pensando en él y se recriminaba por esto, porque sus recuerdos la mayoría del tiempo eran los vividos durante el día con el chico y que los suspiros se escapaban sin ningún esfuerzo, temía afrontar esto que le esta pasando por eso había evitado por todos los medios verlo nuevamente, pero ahora siente que llego demasiado lejos, pero tampoco quiere dar media vuelta y regresar, siempre se ha dicho que prefiere arrepentirse de algo que hizo, a vivir lamentándose por algo que no tuvo el valor de hacer cuando lo deseaba, él estaba por abrir la puerta y los latidos del corazón de la joven la desarmaban, además de que tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no lo haría.

- Tomas, necesito que me quites las botas. – Expuso levantando la barbilla orgullosamente y exponiendo la desnudez ante le joven, con media sonrisa, que le salió a la perfección aun cuando estaba realmente nerviosa, él se volvió y se quedo mirándola. – Es una orden. – Acoto determinante.

Tom mostro media sonrisa y dio tres largas zancadas pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica la atrajo a él con fuerza y la beso al tiempo que la elevaba la encamino, sin ella saber el destino, hasta que sintió bajo su cuerpo una manta, la había llevado donde él había estado descansado, la acostó y se puso de rodillas en medio de la chica con fuerza y rapidez se deshizo de las botas de ella sin esperar tiempo jalo el pantalón de equitación, dejándola sin ninguna prenda que estorbara, admirándola mientras todo él vibraba ante el deseo, tenia un cuerpo como las diosas, maravillosamente hermoso y escultural, no estaba acostumbrado a ver al perfección en una mujer, una piel tan cuidada y suave, con un olor extraordinario, moldeo con sus manos el torso de la chica, bajando por este y posándose en sus caderas, mientras mordía su labios inferior para no dejarse llevar por el arrebato y disfrutar de esta experiencia religiosa, la chica era realmente hermosa, mientras ella lo admiraba descubrió en ella una pizca de ternura tal vez se sentía vulnerable y eso lo encendió aun mas, porque debajo de esa joven, orgullosa, caprichosa, altanera y con una sensualidad que enloquecía a pesar de ser tan joven y que la manejaba a la perfección también poseía inocencia lo único que faltaba para enloquecerlo.

- ¿Quieres tocarme? – Le pregunto con voz ronca al ver que ella recorría con su mirada el abdomen y pecho del chico, Elisa no dijo nada, pero sus ojos lo gritaron por lo que él tomo la mano de ella y se la llevo al pecho instándola a que lo acariciara. – Puedes hablarme mientras lo haces.

- No… no sé que… decir. – Acoto la joven mientras seguía con la mirada su mano que se deslizaba por el torso del joven. – Es que no tengo palabras. - Ella estaba embrujada por él, por su cuerpo, su voz y la agudeza de su mirada.

- Podrías decirme que te gusta de mí. – Acoto tomando la mano de ella y depositándole un beso.

- Me gustan tus manos – Respondió. Y Tom levantó la vista clavándola en los ojos de ella regalándole una sonrisa.

- Creí que habías dicho que eran demasiado grandes y toscas. – Expuso entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

- No - Susurró Elisa dejándose guiar por él. - Me gustas grande. – Expuso la chica observando sus manos completamente cubiertas por las de Tom a quien la sonrisa se le convirtió en una pequeña carcajada y ella, aunque no estaba muy segura del motivo, lo imitó.- Eso espero - Dijo él al fin -. Eso espero. – Al tiempo que dejaba descansar su cuerpo sobre él de la chica quien dejo libre un jadeo al sentir el peso de Tom sobre el suyo y pudo sentirlo aun cuando este llevaba los vaqueros.

La beso una vez mas en los labios con una pasión lenta que le impedía respirar, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutar de esas sensaciones que despertaban en ella los labios, dientes y lengua de Tom, eran demasiadas para haberlas conocido esa misma noche, el abandono su boca y creo un camino de besos por la mandíbula mientras ella se deshacía en suspiros y sentía el calor de las manos de él entrelazadas con las de ella, cerro los ojos perdiéndose en los placeres que esto le producía cuando sintió el aliento cálido de él un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Sus labios tocaron el mismo lugar que habían rozado sus dedos solo hace unos minutos, encerrando en ellos la cima que se había vuelto dura e hinchada y comenzaron a succionar con gentileza. Y todas las terminaciones nerviosas que la naturaleza había tenido la generosidad de colocar en aquel lugar respondieron al unísono, creando una reacción espectacular que destruía todas las barreras, todas las ideas preconcebidas de lo que podía significar la boca de Tom sobre su cuerpo.

Mientras se movía, arqueando las caderas sin ser consciente de ello, no podía haber comparación alguna lo que tenía lugar en ese momento bajo la destreza exquisita de los movimientos de Tom. Los labios de ella susurraron su nombre. Cuando la oyó gemir, Tom permitió que sus dientes se cerraran con gentileza sobre el pezón rosado. Luego la caricia de su lengua remplazó aquel contacto casi doloroso.

Eliza no podía respirar. No quedaba más aire en el universo. Nadie había habitado antes ese mundo ni lo haría después. Los dientes de él rozaron de nuevo su carne, esa vez con suavidad. Era consciente del calor que latía entre sus piernas, ardiente y, sin embargo, húmedo. Anhelante. La sensación de la boca de él era primitiva, oscura y elemental, y en cierto modo, elegante, como lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo cuando domaba o montaba. Los movimientos despertaban algo en su interior que exigía una respuesta. Y su cuerpo trataba de responder, moviéndose sobre la manta, elevándose hacia él como si quisiera enterrar su suavidad en la fuerza dura del hombre.

- Tom – Suplicó apretando con fuerza las manos entrelazadas, porque no había nada en su experiencia que pudiera ayudarla. La había llevado al reino de lo inexplorado y estaba perdida sin su guía.

El joven respondió a su súplica. La presión de su boca y dientes se alivió hasta que la sujetó sólo con los labios. Entonces levantó la cabeza ligeramente y soltó el pezón. La repentina ráfaga de aire frío contra la piel húmeda que había calentado su boca provocó otra sensación casi dolorosa. Elisa gimió al dejar de sentir su contacto. Al oírla, los labios de él acariciaron un instante su pezón antes de abandonarlo para luego emprender su camino de besos hasta llegar a la boca de ella nuevamente quien respondía ávidamente.

- ¿Te quieres entregar a mi por completo Eliza? – Le pregunto a rozando sus labios contra los de ella, quien solo asintió en silencio con el pecho agitado. – Sabes que vas a ser mi mujer. – Le explico para que supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Ella asintió una vez mas elevando sus caderas y buscando lo labios de él deseando a Tom de un modo que no había creído posible que pudiera desearse a un hombre.

En ese momento él libero las manos de ella y se coloco de rodillas abriendo las piernas de la chica quien se rehusó un poco pero Tom la relajo acariciándole el vientre, logrando con esto que ella misma las abriera en un acto reflejo, la observaba mientras se desabotonaba el vaquero, dejándose envolver por esa imagen vibrante de ella deseándolo, no quiso esperar mas tiempo por lo que se deshizo de los pantalones y botas lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta quedar completamente desnudo, Elisa al verlo trago en seco y cerro los ojos.

- Ábrelos, no hay nada de malo... Elisa no temas, te prometí que no te haría daño. – Le dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de la joven, quien sintió la humedad tibia de él rozar su vientre y como los labios daban suaves toques sobre los suyos, ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con los brillantes de Tom. – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto dejándose caer sobre la chica, quien asintió en silencio, el joven bajo lentamente una de sus manos y se hizo espacio para verificar si ella estaba realmente preparada, al sentir los dedos de Tom donde la humedad tibia reinaba su cuerpo se arqueo y un jadeo se estrello contra los labios del joven, ella inminentemente elevo su cadera para sentir el roce de los dedos logrando con esto sentir un poco de alivio a esa necesidad que se había instalado en su ser. – Estas lista. – Afirmo él sonriendo y ella correspondió de la misma manera pero un poco mas nerviosa, en ese momento Tom se incorporo un poco y paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cintura de la chica elevándola y en un minutos él estaba sentado y la acomodaba a ahorcajadas dejando en medio sus piernas. – Quiero que tu misma tomes el control y que decidas hasta que punto puedes. – Le susurro contra los labios cerrando la espalda de la chica con uno de sus brazos y con una mano en la cadera de ella la instaba a bajar, para que se hundiera en él.

Ella dejo libre un grito ahogado y el un jadeo, siendo ambos presas del deseo, dolor que los embargaba, Elisa podía sentir llenándose de él, colmando su parte sagrada y se detenía ante el pequeño ardor en su interior.

- Tom… Tomas… - Susurraba aferrándose a la espalda de él clavando sus uñas en estas.

- No tengas prisa, despacio… despacio. – Le instaba él moviéndose un poco bajo ella haciéndose espacio y ayudándola a reventar la barrera, sosteniéndola por las caderas. – Muévete un poco y no dolerá… no dolerá. – Le decía él en medio de toques temblorosos en los labios de ella. – Así… así. – Decía en medio de jadeo cuando la joven inicio una danza lenta de movimientos inexpertos, pero primitivos del ser humano. – Aprendes rápido, preciosa. – Dijo con media sonrisa en medio de los gemidos de ella.

- Tomas... esto es… es maravilloso. – Decía ella sonriendo después de haber superado el dolor y ahora colmándose de placer un grito se desgarro de su garganta al sentirlo atravesar su intimidad sobrepasando el limite que ella había mantenido, seguidamente su cuerpo de abandono a los besos y movimientos de él, sintiendo que se elevaba, que podía volar y que todo a su alrededor se desdibujaba, era increíble, pero hermosamente cierto, sintiendo el corazón explotar de una felicidad inexplicable, escuchándolo al él jadear como un animal, su cuerpo se cubrió en sudor como nunca antes y el cansancio la hacia sentirse débil, pero con ganas de seguir colmándose de esa manera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella estaba bajo el cuerpo grande y fuerte de él, en medio de susurros de amor, nunca pensó escuchar palabras tan hermosas de la boca de su huérfano favorito, para sentir que se zaceaba de ella, de llenarla de él terminaron acostados abrazados, mientras escuchaban el sonido de la lluvia fuera del lugar.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Chicas aquí les deje un nuevo capitulo, ya sé que fue un poco apurada la entrega, pero al ser un minific tiene que ser mas rápido ya solo quedan dos capítulos y el opcional, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por el interés en este minific que aunque es de Eliza se han dado la oportunidad de leer. **


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

_**Seré parte de tu piel, de tus labios, **_

_**de tu fuego, seré objeto de tus sonrisas,**_

_**de tus miradas, de tus caricias,**_

_**seré tu sueño de amor y tu realidad de sentir...**_

* * *

El maravilloso canto de los pájaros y los sonidos provenientes del exterior lograron que los parpados de Eliza se abrieran a medias, sin ser consiente de todo lo vivido durante la noche, volvió a cerrarlos creyéndose en su cama y que dispondría dormir hasta la hora que le diese la gana, pero sintió una mano cubrir uno de sus senos e eminentemente abrió los ojos de golpe, anclando su mirada en la mano que se apoderaba de su pecho, una grande que toda la noche le brindo caricias que la transportaron a otro universo realmente mágico, recorrió con su mirada toda la extensión del brazo y ahí estaba él dormido, estudio el rostro del chico y no podía negar que era realmente guapo, una nariz perfecta, sus labios gruesos y fuertes a la perfección, una mandíbula que denotaba energía, él se encontraba boca abajo y ella siguió admirándolo la espalda ancha y musculosa, la cintura fina armonizaba perfectamente y cuando llego a los glúteos, cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, para seguidamente abrirlos y seguir admirándolos, eran perfectos, parecían haber sido tallados a manos, en realidad todo él parecía haber sido una creación del mismo Miguel Ángel, algunos rayos del sol que se colaban por la madera bailaban sobre su cuerpo logrando con esto hacerlo hasta cierto punto inhumano, parecía un mismo ángel.

La cordura llego a ella de golpe, ya que si los rayos del sol se colaban en el establo, la lluvia había cesado y había despertado por su propia cuenta seguro eran entrada las diez de la mañana.

- ¡Mis padres! – Grito incorporándose violentamente.

- ¿Donde… donde? – Se levanto con el corazón en la boca un aturdido y desconcertado Tom ante el grito de la pelirroja.

- Dios mío, ya tienen que haber llegado. – Hablaba nerviosamente al tiempo que se cubría con la manta y corría por todo el establo buscando su ropa, mientras el chico sentado sobre la paja desnudo la admiraba con una sonrisa, siendo consiente de la situación estiro su brazo y tomo su ropa interior la cual se coloco seguido de los vaqueros. – No me mires así… - Le dijo ella tratando de colocarse el pantalón de equitación con manos temblorosas, él se acercó hasta ella.

- Si te quitas la manta creo que se te hace más fácil vestirte. – Acoto jalándosela él con cuidado, admirando el torso desnudo de la chica perdiéndose en sus senos los cuales subían y bajaban ante la respiración agitada, Tom llevo sus manos al rostro de la pelirroja y lo acuno, depositándole un beso en los labios. – Eres realmente hermosa Eliza… tanto que pareces una muñeca… no pareces de verdad. – Bajo con sus manos en una permanente caricia por sus brazos, llego hasta las manos de ella y las guio colocándola sobre sus hombros, mientras que los brazos de él cerraron la cintura de la chica, sintiendo sobre su pecho desnudo la piel suave y fría de los senos de ella quien dejo libre un jadeo ante el contacto. – Se que tal vez…. Yo quiero estar contigo… eso lo decides tu, tu decides si me quieres… yo te doy mi corazón ¿Lo quieres? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió en silencio acercándose y ofreciéndole los labios, uniéndose en un beso mientras que sus corazones latían fuertemente, Eliza no pensaba solo sentía elevarse en ese beso, en esas emociones, envuelta en el calor que le ofrecían los labios y brazos de Tom, después de minutos de besos. – No quiero dejarte ir, pero tus padres ya tienen que haber llegado… si quieres esta misma tarde hablo con el señor Leagan y pido tu mano. – Acoto el joven en un susurro contra los labios de ella quien se quedo inmóvil ante los miedos que la asaltaron en ese momento.

- No… no todavía no, esperemos unos días por favor… sé que mi papá no te va a aceptar así nada mas. – Dijo ella nerviosa, al notar la tensión en él llevo sus manos a las mejillas del chico y retuvo su cara cerca de la de ella depositándole besos húmedos y temblorosos. – Tomas… Tomas solo unos días… tres días, te pido tres días ni uno mas y te juro que me quedo con tu corazón… me quedo contigo.

- Solo tres días... ni uno más. – Tomando nuevamente la boca de la chica en un beso apasionado, que cortaba la respiración.

Después de eso ella termino de vestirse y antes de salir le dio otro beso al joven, al estar a campo abierto empezó a correr para llegar mas rápido sintiendo el corazón latir como nunca antes y no era por el esfuerzo al correr sino por las incontables emociones que lo invadían, una sonrisa perenne se anclo en su rostro y a pesar de que el sol bañaba el lugar, la brisa fría se estrellaba contra sus mejillas, mientras sus cabellos se agitaba ante el trote, no sabe donde quedo la liga que sostenía su trenza la noche anterior, pero eso no importaba ahora, llego a la casa y abrió la puerta de la terraza, para subir a su habitación, solo que no contaba que al abrir la puerta encontraría a sus padres bajo el umbral de la principal, se detuvo en seco, al tiempo que su respiración se paralizo al igual que su corazón, trago en seco para pasar el nudo que se instalo en su garganta al ver las miradas de sus padres sobre ella, quien trato de mantenerse calmada.

- ¿Eliza hija que haces levantada tan temprano? – Hablo su padre sorprendido al verla, al tiempo que se quitaba el sobre todo.

- ¿Como que temprano padre? - Tratando de parecer coherente y buscando la fuerza para que la angustia no se reflejara en su voz.

- Pues para ti es temprano, apenas van a hacer las nueve de la mañana, sé que deberíamos haber llegado hace un par de horas pero el camino esta hecho un desastre. – Hablaba el señor Leagan encaminándose cerca de la chica quien bajo la mirada inminentemente, creyendo que él podría leer su mirada y percatarse de lo que había hecho.

- Papá quien te entiende, me has dicho que debo levantarme mas temprano para cabalgar… pues eso he hecho. – Acoto sacándole el cuerpo y encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Has tenido éxito con el caballo hija? – Pregunto admirando a la chica subir las escaleras.

- Un poco papá… al menos ya logre subirme sobre él. – Respondió de manera despreocupada sin volverse a verlo pues sentía que su padre estaba percatándose de algunos cambios en su cuerpo y se sentía realmente nerviosa.

- Veo que te has entusiasmado con ese animal hija, mira nada más estás hecha un desastre. – Acoto Sarah interviniendo en la conversación. – John será mejor que descansemos la verdad es que estoy exhausta. – Expuso la mujer con voz agotada.

- Si amor… - Acoto el hombre subiendo las escaleras junto a su esposa, mientras que la chica se encaminaba por el pasillo en este pudo ver a sus padres frente a la puerta de su habitación, ella giro la perilla de la puerta de la suya cuando escucho una vez más la voz del señor Leagan. – Hija no cabalgues tanto, puede ser peligroso. – Mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.

- Esta bien padre… descansen. – Dijo en un susurro, seguidamente entro a su habitación y se recargo en la puerta cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, a medida que su corazón reducía los latidos, después de un minuto una nueva sonrisa florecía en sus labios, se dirigió al baño y se quito la ropa, percatándose de que su ropa interior estaba un poco manchada de sangre, por lo que trato de deshacerse de esta, entro a la tina, sintió su cuerpo relajado ante el agua tibia, pero al rozar su parte intima cierta molestia la incomodo, frunció el ceño y aguanto un poco el dolor, además del que sentía en sus piernas, era como si hubiese cabalgado por horas y horas sin descanso, trato de relajarse un poco, pues estas dolencias valían la pena después de lo hermosa y maravillosa que fue la noche en brazos de Tomas.

Después del reconfortante baño se cambio y se metió en la cama sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, siendo despertada a las doce del medio día por el llamado a la puerta para que bajase a almorzar le dio gracias a Dios de que sus padres no almorzaron ese día, tal vez aun estaban durmiendo y pidieron no ser molestados, después de comer decidió regresar a su habitación, para leer un poco, sus ojos captaron a Tom sobre Castiel galopando por la llanura, como siempre solo llevaba los vaqueros y un sombrero, mientras ella recorría con su mirada la espalda del chico y el movimiento de su cuerpo al galopar, en ese momento una ráfaga de fuego la envolvió y su cara se cubrió de carmín al recordar el cuerpo de Tomas sobre el suyo elevándola al infinito, donde quedaba cegada por una poderosa luz y su cuerpo sencillamente flotaba envuelta en el mayor de los placeres que había experimentado hasta hoy.

Se puso de pie y se encamino a la ventana la cual corrió y salió al balcón, después de unos minutos absorto en el galope su vista fue atrapada por la joven hechicera pelirroja en una de las terrazas, al verla su corazón se desboco aun mas y una gran sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, se quito el sombrero e hizo una reverencia con este, llevándoselo al pecho, ella dejo libre una carcajada ante las ocurrencias del chico, sentía que un peso la liberaba y que una especie de sombra se dispersaba dando paso a una claridad única, era como si esta trajese consigo a una nueva Eliza, menos complicada y mas llena de vida, una que no pensaba en los lujos, ni en la vida de nadie mas, solo en despertar todos los días al lado de Tomas Stevenson.

Él en ese momento le tendió la mano pidiéndole con el gesto que bajara, esperando que ella lo tomase y no lo soltase nunca mas, ella dejo libre otra sonrisa y le hizo señas de que esperara, corrió dentro de la habitación y entro al baño se dio una ducha rápidamente para luego colocarse un vestido blanco con flores en colores rosadas y verdes, el cual llegaba debajo de las rodillas, se hizo rápidamente una trenza y salió, en media hora corría buscando a Tom pero este no aparecía, entro a los establos y no estaba, seguramente decidió regresar a su cabaña porque ella tardo demasiado, por lo que se dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa, salió del establo y llevaba unos pasos cuando ella dio un brinco al sentirlo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura por detrás y depositándole un beso en la nuca el cual se vio interrumpido por una carcajada, era maravillosa el sonido de esta tanto que le hacia acelerar los latidos del corazón, ella también sonrió, acariciando los brazos del chico, quien la volvió e inminentemente busco su boca, mientras la besaba la encamino detrás de un gran árbol para que sus padres no la vieran por si a estos se les daba por mirar por unas de las ventanas.

- Estás hermosa. – Le dijo con la voz agitada por los besos.

- Gracias ya lo sabía. – Respondió sonriente mirándolo a los ojos y acariciándole el pecho.

- Eres pretenciosa. – Acoto con media sonrisa y ella asintió con una maravillosa que le ilumino la vida. - ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente esta mañana? – Le pregunto acariciando con la palma de sus manos los costados de la chica.

- No… pero cuando entre a la casa me asuste muchísimo porque mis padres también entraban a la casa, pero me invente una excusa y todo salió muy bien. – Respondió sintiendo como él se adhería mas a ella y su cuerpo empezó a vibrar al sentirlo tan cerca ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio y estos se oscurecían ante las sensaciones que surgían, la espalda de ella se recargo contra el tronco del árbol y el cuerpo fuerte de él la dejo sin escapatoria, busco su boca y arraso toda su cordura con ese beso, el pasto bajo sus pies desapareció cuando Tom cubrió con sus manos uno de los senos agitados ante el deseo y su otra mano se hacia espacio debajo del ancho vestido recorriendo la piel suave de su muslo, ella dejo libre un jadeo en la boca de Tom quien sonrió y volvió a besarla.

- Te deseo Eliza… - En roncos susurros recorriendo con labios y dientes la mandíbula de ella bajando por el cuello con desespero, llego a lo plano del pecho de la chica y cuando Elisa menos pensaba él estaba saboreando la media luna de uno de sus senos que se asomaban en el escote del vestido ella se aferraba a los cabellos de él para no caerse.

- Tom espera… no… mi padres están en la casa ya no deben tardar en despertar. – Hablaba ella agitada ante las sensaciones que recorrían sin piedad su cuerpo. – Esta noche… me escapare.

Tom subió la cabeza y la miro a los ojos antes de dar alguna respuesta le dio varios toques en los labios, húmedos besos que le nublaban la razón, deliciosos besos húmedos que la hacían enloquecer.

- Está bien, esta noche te esperare por la puerta de la cocina… ¿A que hora puedes? – Le pregunto entre besos.

- A las once… ni un minuto más… ahora si me voy porque seguro preguntaran por mí… - Lo tomo por las mejillas y le dio otro beso. – Te quiero… - Otro beso se estrellaba contra los labios de Tom. – Te quiero… no me falles. – Termino decir alejándose del chico y una vez mas corría rumbo a su casa, cuando llego sus padres estaban tomando el té, le preguntaron donde estaba y les respondió que paseando, subió a su habitación y se encerró en esta, esperando impaciente las once de la noche.

A las siete bajo a cenar después de esta paso al salón de música y toco el piano por al menos una hora, tratando de que él tiempo pasara rápido, ansiaba que Tom le hiciese el amor una vez mas, que le susurrara tantas palabras hermosas que eran para ella, solo para ella, él la quería y no tenia que competir con nadie por el amor de Tomas.

Cuando el reloj marco las once de la noche y Eliza verifico que sus padres estuviesen durmiendo bajo y abrió la puerta de la cocina, sintió como la jalaban por la muñeca, era Tom quien se llevaba el dedo índice de una de sus manos a los labios para que hiciese silencio, después le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se encaminaron, el camino estaba oscuro pero no podían encender ninguna linterna ya que verían la luz, ella se percato de que pasaron de largo el establo, pero no dijo nada solo siguieron caminando tomados de la mano como cinco minutos mas y pudo divisar a varios metros luces, eran las de la cabaña donde se hospedaba Tom, siempre le ha gustado este lugar intimo de sus padres, ya que es realmente hermoso.

Al abrir la puerta la chica entro a otro mundo en el cual en media hora estaba haciendo el amor sobre las alfombras de visón cerca de la chimenea, él la colmaba de besos y caricias tiernas y en algunas ocasiones apasionadas y desesperadas sin dejar un solo poro sin saborear, sentir los labios de Tomas recorrer su espalda era único, enseñándole distintas maneras de amar, de como tocar, acariciar, donde besar, descubriendo que el placer de los besos no solo eran en la boca que podía colmarse con el roce de su lengua recorriendo desde la parte baja del vientre de Tomas hasta llegar a su cuello intercalándola con besos y succiones descubriendo que en él también hervía la sangre cuando saboreaba, mordía, succionaba o acariciaba con sus labios las tetillas del chico, que se podía viajar al firmamento varias veces o mejor dicho quedar suspendida en ese por mucho tiempo, sintiéndose mas cómoda con la desnudez de ambos, que las palabras fluían con total libertad, que no solo se puede hacer el amor sobre paja o piel de visón, que en la cama es maravilloso o de pie no es incomodo cuando el destino siempre es el mismo, tocar el cielo, pero cada vez era como la primera única, maravillosa, increíble solo la voz de Tomas y sus besos después de llegar al punto mas alto, ese punto donde se siente explotar le hacen saber que todo es real, que estar entre sus brazos es su mas hermosa realidad.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hola chicas aquí, paso a dejarles el capitulo seis el sábado les dejare el primer final, ya que consta de dos y ustedes eligen el de su preferencia, muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Como han podido ver el amor nos puede cambiar y terminar locas por a quien deberíamos odiar, también el amor tiene la fuerza de hacernos tragar palabras y ganas de venganza, porque cuando el sentimiento fluye no hay nada que pueda contra él.**

**Espero sus Reviews, feliz día!**


	7. Capitulo 7 Primer final!

**Capitulo 7**

**Primer final**

* * *

_**¡Oh amor poderoso¡**_

_**Que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre,**_

_**y otras, de un hombre una bestia.**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Dormir hasta entrado casi medio día ya no era posible, pues apenas eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando sus ojos se abrían y un suspiro salía de su ser e inminentemente una sonrisa se anclaba en su rostro estiraba su cuerpo mientras rodaba por la cama, después de un minuto salió de la cama y se encamino al baño, para después de cuarenta minutos salir de su habitación con su traje de equitación, sabia que Tom despertaba temprano y que seguramente ya estaba entrenando a Parca, pero hoy ella le pediría que la ayudase a montar nuevamente a Castiel, pues no esperaría que él le pidiese mañana su mano a su padre y que aun no haya llevado a cabo el trabajo para el que fue contratado, pues era como no tener palabra.

Su mirada busco a Tomas por los alrededores pero no lo encontró, sus ojos captaron la puerta de los establos abierta lo que quería decir que él estaba en estos, se encamino rápidamente, pero hizo su paso mas grácil casi llegando al umbral, pues quería darle la sorpresa, pero también asustarlo como él había hecho el día anterior, sus pasos se detuvieron al verlo de espaldas en el cubículo hablando con Castiel, mientras acariciaba su hermoso pelaje.

- … Siempre he sabido que las mujeres son como las yeguas solo es cuestión de domarlas Castiel, creo que he aprendido mas de ustedes de lo que esperaba, me han sido de gran ayuda… - Eliza escuchaba atenta la conversación que el joven mantenía con el animal. – Sino mira nada mas, quien pensaba que a Eliza la iba a tener un día entre mis brazos esa niña caprichosa que me ha regalado no solo su cuerpo sino también su amor, si que me lo propuse… pues quería llevar a cabo mi venganza por todo el daño que le causo a mis hermanas, pero nunca pensé que cedería tan rápido, tal vez estaba necesitada de amor y comprensión esa que yo le he ofrecido. – El joven dejo libre una pequeña carcajada.

La joven escuchaba cada una de las palabras y se sentía en un torbellino que la arrastraba al más cruel de los dolores, las lágrimas salieron sin que ella tuviese la necesidad de espabilar, sentía el corazón quebrársele en miles de pedazos, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante los deseos de que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara en ese momento, ella había sido producto de la venganza de Tomas, nunca lo imagino, le entrego todo y él no le dio nada, pues nada de lo que le dijo fue verdad, nunca la quiso, no ha tenido nada que sea de ella, siempre le tocara competir y humillarse para encontrar que alguien verdaderamente la quiera o al menos le preste el mínimo de atención. Se llevo la mano a la boca para sofocar un sollozo y se dio media vuelta, apenas si lograba encontrar las fuerzas para caminar y después salir corriendo a su casa nuevamente, al llegar subió tan rápido como pudo al ático y hay se encerró a llorar su dolor, su pena ya una vez había pasado dos días encerrada en este lugar y nadie se había percatado, fue cuando sufrió por la muerte de Anthony a quien ella tanto quiso y quien la cambio por Candy, quería poder desaparecer en ese instante y no sentir ese dolor que le viajaba en las venas y se le aferraba en la piel, el dolor en su corazón y el vacío en su pecho eran realmente desesperante, tanto que le costaba respirar, mientras los sollozos la ahogaban y todo su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía ultrajada, dolida, estúpida, ahora ya no tenia nada… nada porque sabe que tal vez ningún otro hombre la quiera al saber que perdió su virtud que le había dado lo mas preciado que una mujer puede tener a ese desgraciado que logro embrujarla y hacerla suya.

Tom no se percato de la presencia de Eliza, por lo que prosiguió con su amena conversación con Castiel.

- … Y que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle el resto de mi vida, sé que de momento no podre ofrecerle una vida llena de lujos como a la que ella esta acostumbrada, pero me esforzare porque un día así sea, para que se sienta orgullosa de mi y que me siga amando con la misma intensidad que ahora yo la amo, tal vez ni Candy y menos Annie me perdonaran el que me haya enamorado de Eliza, pero no puedo hacer nada, es mi vida, es mi amor por el que decido, fui yo el que salió domado porque desde un principio me adentre a una venganza doble filo y no me importo me enamore como un mismísimo idiota, solo espero mañana poder pedir su mano y sé que el señor Legan me la dará, estoy seguro de eso, porque mi intensiones son las mejores y si no es así yo luchare por su amor, porque toda la fuerza de mi corazón es para ella… y me tocara decirle al señor que ya ella es mi mujer y deberá aceptarlo. – Hablaba el chico al tiempo que le colocaba la silla al animal, acomodo las riendas para caminarlo un poco, trotaba en el caballo, mientras su mirada marrón se perdía en el balcón de la habitación de Eliza esperando verla, o en la puerta por la que siempre aparecía con sus provocativos trajes de equitación, pero paso mas de una hora y ella no aparecía, regreso al establo y lo organizo un poco esto le tomo mas de tres horas.

Eliza ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir llorando, las lagrimas ya no se salían mas el dolor seguía lacerando su corazón, no sabe en que momento termino acostada en el piso del ático cubierto de polvo, la cabeza parecía que le explotaría de un momento a otro y maldecía porque no terminaba de hacerlo, mientras las palabras de Tomas hacían eco en sus oídos lastimándola cada vez mas, llevaba las manos a sus oídos para taparlos y no escucharlas pero estas retumbaban en su cabeza.

Todo le daba vueltas por lo que cerro los ojos y solo se vio en medio de una oscuridad y ella en el medio tirada en el suelo y a su alrededor estaban Annie, Candy y Tomas riéndose, burlándose de su dolor mientras la señalaban y le decían que no valía nada, que el la uso de todas la maneras posibles y que ahora la iba a abandonar. Dejo libre un grito y abrió los ojos llenándose de rabia, de ira, de odio…**_Y es que el amor con su fuerza arrolladora, puede cambiar nuestra vida, puede cambiar nuestro interior, puede hacernos ser lo que nunca hubiéramos imaginado ser; pero cuando el amor no es correspondido, ese sentimiento de vacío que nos produce el no tener a nuestro lado a la persona a la que amamos, puede transportarnos a otro mundo, tan cruel, tan feroz, tan distinto…Y entonces nuestros sueños se disfrazan de pesadillas, nuestra alma se siente despedazada, traicionada, humillada, nos sentimos muertos en vida…_**

**_Y una angustia nos invade, apretándonos fuertemente el pecho, asfixiando nuestros pulmones y sentimos que nuestros pies se derrumban, al igual que nuestras ganas de vivir...Y entonces sólo divisamos en el horizonte dos opciones…_**

**_Llorar, sentir que morimos un poco más a cada segundo que transcurre en el reloj, arrancarnos el corazón, limpiarlo, besarlo, mimarlo, para volver a colocarlo tras nuestro pecho, para volver a resurgir de nuestras propias cenizas y convertirnos en un nuevo ser…_**

**_O por el contrario…liberarnos de todo el dolor que sentimos, expulsarlo fuera de nosotros, dejar de llorar, secar nuestros llantos y jurarnos que jamás volveremos a sollozar ni por nada ni por nadie, extirparnos nuestro corazón, contemplarlo, escupirlo, lanzarlo al suelo y pisotearlo, recordando a cada pisotón el daño que sentimos al ver cómo la persona a la que creíamos amar jugó con nuestros sentimientos, los arrugó y los deshizo en centenar de pedacitos… Secar nuestros llantos y luchar por hacer de nuestros sueños la pesadilla de los demás._**

Eliza seco con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas bruscamente logrando con esto manchar su cara a causa del polvo que reinaba en el lugar su mirada sencillamente se perdió mientras su alma aun adolorida solo buscaba la manera de resarcir y salir adelante, de jurarse a ella misma que nadie , nunca mas jugara con ella que no le verán nunca mas la cara de estúpida ahora reclamara lo que es suyo, que si él se quedo con lo mas preciado de una mujer, con sus sueños, con su primera vez, con su fe y su esperanza de un futuro maravilloso ahora ella le arrebatara lo que él le regalo, aun cuando lo hizo envuelto en mentiras, era suyo y no iba a permitir que se lo regalase a nadie mas, no sabe cuanto tiempo paso en el ático, solo fue consiente de que el tiempo había pasado cuando pudo divisar a través de los cristales superiores la luna llena que con sus hermoso rayos lograba colarse al ático, sabia que no era importante ni siquiera para sus padres, ya que no habían preguntado por ella, pues en ningún momento escucho a alguien buscarla.

Tom le había extrañado demasiado el que Eliza no lo visitara durante el día en el establo, tampoco vio la ventana de su habitación abierta, se moría de ganas por ir hasta la casa o preguntarle a algunas de las criadas, pero no quería que las personas sospecharan nada hasta que él mismo hablara con el señor Leagan, tal vez ella estuvo ocupada o salió con su madre de compras como solía hacerlo, todo eso se dijo todo el día para no angustiarse, pero ahora que eran las once y cinco de la noche y que estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta que daba a la cocina donde quedaron la noche anterior en encontrarse y no aparecía empezó a preocuparse, pensó que tal vez ella se había acobardado y ya no quería nada con él, mas sin embargo la esperanza y su amor lo mantenían clavado en el lugar se dijo que esperaría hasta las doce.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las once y veinticinco se abrió la puerta y una gran sonrisa se anclo en su rostro al ver que era Eliza quien salía, dio dos largas zancadas para cerrar con su brazos la cintura de la chica la elevo un poco y la beso tiernamente.

- Pensé que ya no vendrías ¿Ha pasado algo? – Le pregunto en un susurro después del largo beso que le ofreció.

- No… nada… es que mis papás se durmieron tarde. – Dijo tratando de sonreír, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y hacia acopio de toda su fuerza por no golpearlo y gritarle, para su desgracia se entrego al beso como si nada hubiese pasado, aumentando con estas sus ganas de llorar.

- Yo con tantas ganas de besarte y de hacerte el amor y tus padres se le da por dormirse tarde… ¿Y eso? – Pregunto al ver lo que la chica llevaba en la mano.

- Una cesta con comida… ¿Quieres hacer picnic a media noche conmigo en el establo? – Le pregunto con media sonrisa a la cual se obligo.

- Me gustaría mas en la cabaña es mas seguro, pero será donde tú quieras. – Respondió acercándola nuevamente a su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos y la beso ardorosamente.

- El establo me gusta más. - Respondió contra los labios de él quien asintió en silencio y la tomo por la mano se encaminaron al establo.

El lugar le dio la cálida bienvenida pues estaban como siempre encendidas las hogueras en los recipientes por lo que el mismo se encontraba iluminado a medias, Tom busco las mantas y las coloco sobre la paja, mientras Eliza admiraba cada movimiento, coloco la cesta a un lado y se dejo caer sentada sobre sus talones, tomas se arrodillo frente a ella y se acercó llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la chica quien apenas sonreía, la miraba a los ojos y con infinita ternura beso su labios apenas un contacto que duro casi un minuto, la joven coloco las manos en el pecho de él sintiendo el corazón del chico latir rápidamente.

Poco a poco él bajo sus manos al cuello de ella mientras seguía besándola, Eliza sentía el corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho y le dolía demasiado, los labios de Tomas recorrían su cuello despertando en ella el deseo de entregarse a él y lo haría, claro que lo haría por ultima vez, quiere guardar para siempre las sensaciones que él despierta en ella.

- ¿Cuanto me deseas Tomas? – Pregunto en un susurro para después soltar un suspiro, mientras él besaba su cuello.

- Demasiado… no sabes cuanto, no tienes la mínima idea de cuanto. – Respondió sin dejar de besarla, bajando con cuidado el tiro del vestido de la chica.

- ¿Tanto como para morir por mi? ¿Matarías por amor Tomas? - Pregunto llevando sus manos al vaquero del chico y desabotonándolo.

- En este preciso momento mataría a un ejército por ti. – Llevando sus manos al vestido de la chica y levantándolo ella alzo los brazos y este lo saco con facilidad, percatándose de que ella no llevaba nada más. – Por hacerte mía… porque seas mi mujer el resto de mi vida. – Acercándose nuevamente y besándola con desespero ese que crecía a segundos junto a la excitación y ella se llenaba de rabia y dolor al saber que todo era mentira, que solo usaba esas palabras para que ella se le entregara.

- Entonces hazme tu mujer como nunca. – Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos y sabia que los de ella se encontraba brillantes por las emociones que lo embargaban, dolor, deseo, amor, pasión, desespero, traición y muchas mas. – Hazme todo lo que sabes… no te detengas ante nada. – Continúo y él le regalo una sonrisa.

- Entonces acuéstate. – Le pidió ella inminentemente obedeció y Tomas se acostó sobre ella besando cada milímetro de su piel, acariciando y mimando cada poro, despertando cada nervio y ella se entregaba como nunca, respondiendo con caricias y besos cuando podía, Tomas bajaba cada vez mas, hasta que con sus labios beso su flor, ella se sorprendió un poco y quiso retirar la cabeza del chico. Él levando la mirada encontrándose con la desconcertada de Eliza. – Solo quiero hacerte mi mujer como nunca… así que tranquila, lo vas a disfrutar. – Ella solo asintió en silencio y el chico una vez mas se instalo en ese lugar inexplorado por su boca pero no prohibido, Elisa se elevo al infinito sintiendo las caricias de la lengua de Tom y de sus besos en su lugar mas intimo mordía el dorso de su mano para que los gritos de placer no asustaran a los caballos, al regresar de ese vórtice de placer dos lagrimas corrieron por sus sienes las cuales limpio rápidamente mientras Tom hacia un camino de besos en ascenso, estaba en su torso que vibraba violentamente ante el deseo que la recorría, llego a su boca y la beso con tal pasión que ella sintió ahogarse, ante el peso de él ella abrió las piernas para darle la bienvenida y las cerro a la altura de sus caderas encarcelándolo, él se coloco de rodillas y paso uno de su brazos debajo de ella elevándola se sentó y ella encima. – Demuéstrame que eres buena cabalgando. – Susurro contra los labios de ella quien emprendía los movimientos aferrándose al cuello y hombros del chico ascendía y descendía otras veces solo se mecía, cuando los jadeos de él se hicieron mas intensos y seguidos ella se detuvo, pues ya sabia que él estaba a punto de alcanzar la gloria. – No te detengas… no ahora… Eliza amor te necesito, muévete. – Suplicaba el chico.

- Solo quiero un poco de vino. – Susurro con la voz agitada estirando la mano y alcanzando la cesta.

- ¿Vino? – Pregunto jadeante y desconcertado. - ¿Ahora? ¿En este momento? – Preguntaba desesperado mientras veía como ella servía un poco de vino.

- Solo un poco. – Susurro iniciando sus movimientos y meciéndose él con las manos en las caderas de ella ayudo a que los intensificara. – Toma. – Le ofreció ella y él ante el desespero ofreció su boca tomándolo de la copa que Eliza le ofrecía bebiéndolo a fondo para terminarlo rápido, cegado ante el deseo no se dio cuenta de que ella no tomo solo lanzo la copa a un lado, Tomas busco la boca de Eliza para besarla y elevarse con ella en ese beso, pero esta diestramente esquivo sus labios y beso la frente perlada del chico quien sentía como estaba a punto de explotar sintiendo esa corriente que recorre su espina dorsal liberando un largo jadeo, estaba por terminar cuando dejo de sentir partes de su cuerpo, se sentía desconcertado y pensaba que solo era parte del orgasmo, tal vez uno nunca antes experimentado.

Eliza llevo sus manos al pecho del chico y lo hizo descender a lo que él no pudo resistirse pues no dependía de él, no tenia control sobre su cuerpo, en su mayoría no lo sentía, mas las sensaciones se habían concentrado en su miembro, podía sentirla como nunca antes, solo ahí, la veía moverse con una maestría e intensidad inigualable, mientras él quería llevar sus manos para acariciarla pero no podía.

- Eli… Eliza no siento mi cuerpo. – Dijo asustado, mientras sentía el corazón latir fuertemente. – No puedo moverme. – Acoto con voz temblorosa.

- ¿No puedes sentirlo? Creo que es mejor… mucho mejor a que te duela cada átomo… a que sientas como hojillas abren tu piel, tu alma. – Hablaba sin detenerse, sintiendo ella misma casi llegar al umbral del placer. – Como se te desangra el corazón por dentro sin poder hacer nada. – Hablaba y las lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos de ella.

- No… no… enti… Entiendo Eliza. – Dijo sintiendo la lengua cada vez mas pesada.

- Yo tampoco… solo sé que me has matado en vida Tomas… yo sé que soy una estúpida, que creí en ti y en un cambio para mi, pero tu jugaste conmigo, me utilizaste y trataste de domarme como una yegua para llevar a cabo tu extraordinaria venganza, te escuche esta mañana. – Dijo llorando abiertamente y deteniéndose, pero no soy una yegua, no me domaste… me enamoraste imbécil, solo que pásate algo por alto, mi corazón es indómito, es indestructible, lo lastimaste si, pero no vas a exprimirlo. – Tom la miraba y sentía dolor al verla de esa manera además de que él mismo estaba aterrado porque no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse y ya no podía hablar, trataba de hacerlo pero su lengua se había dormido por completo, mas estaba consiente de todo. – No lo vas a hacer y tampoco vas a arrebatarme lo que me diste, recuerdas que me regalaste tu corazón, bien yo lo quiero…. Literalmente. – Dijo con voz dura y busco con una mano en la cesta una daga de plata de las que su padre tenía en el despacho, esas que él coleccionaba. – Tal vez duela un poco porque a lo mejor el láudano no te cede por completo…pero te aseguro que me dolerá más que a ti. - La joven la tomo entre las dos manos y la elevo mientras que Tom la miraba horrorizado, sin poder creer lo que la mujer que amaba estaba a punto de hacerle trato de cerrar los ojos pero tampoco podía.

Eliza dispuso de todas sus fuerza y hundió la daga en el pecho del joven quien dejo libre un jadeo ante el dolor, las lagrimas corrieron por las sienes de Tom y ella también lloraba mientras la retiraba y una vez mas la hundía en el pecho del joven, quien sintió el crudo dolor de la daga y la sangre subía por su garganta y el desespero de esta al ahogarlo pero no podía hacer nada.

Elisa se acercó a él y lo beso en los boca manchando ella sus labios de sangre sintiéndola tibia al igual que la de sus manos, ahogo un sollozo en la boca de Tom.

- Lo siento… lo siento, pero te amo… te amo y quiero conservar solo lo vivido contigo aquí… no quiero que te burles de mi… ya pasara el dolor, va a pasar amor mío. – Susurraba hundiendo la daga mas profundo viendo aun vida en los ojos de tomas además de su respiración.

Después de casi una hora ella lavo su cuerpo y su rostro con el agua de los animales para después colocarse su vestido y tomaba lo de ella envuelto en la manta se acercó a dos de las hogueras que se mantenían en los recipientes y estos los lanzo al suelo e inmediatamente el fuego se propago, los caballos se asustaron y empezaron a relinchar, ella corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió, después se dirigió al cubículo de Castiel abrió la rejilla palmeo el costado del animal.

- Sal Castiel… corre… corre. – Le dijo y el animal emprendió la huida, con Parca solo basto abrir la rejilla pues este salió como alma que lleva el diablo e hizo lo mismo con los tres caballos restantes, el humo casi no la dejaba ver y poco respirar, mientras que la llamas se elevaban cada vez mas, por lo que salió corriendo del lugar, para después dejarse caer sentada en el suelo, manteniendo entre sus manos su regalo, pudo ver a Castiel junto a los otros caballos cerca del corral, mientras que Parca galopaba a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, adentrándose en este, para después perder su mirada en el fuego que consumía el establo, este crujía como si le doliese lo que la llamas le estaba haciendo, así sentía ella crujir su corazón, su alma que se estaba incinerando al igual que ese lugar, las lagrimas bañaban sus rostro y perdió el sentido de todo mas no perdía el conocimiento, vio a su padre y a varios sirvientes correr de un lado a otro con sus ropas de dormir tratando de apagar el fuego, pero ya no podrían hacer nada este había consumido casi en su totalidad el establo, alguien la encaminaba era su madre a quien le veía gesticular pero no la escuchaba.

- Dame eso Eliza. – Fue lo que escucho cuando su madre intentaba quitarle de las manos su regalo.

- No… no es mío… déjalo madre. – Le dijo con voz ronca ante las lagrimas.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Pregunto su madre jalando la manta logrando con esto que el corazón de Tomas Stevenson cayera a los pies de ambas, su madre grito horrorizada y Eliza se arrodillo tomándolo nuevamente.

- Es mío mamá. – Dijo envolviéndolo en la manta, su madre era presa del terror y no entendía porque si era realmente hermoso, era un corazón maravilloso, llegaron hasta ella su padre y este la encamino a la habitación, se quedo dormida y despertó en un barco camino a Escocia donde sus padres la enviaron, ellos alegaron que Tomas Stevenson había muerto a causa del incendio accidental en el establo, su corazón desapareció, solo John Leagan sabia su paradero y Eliza ocho meses después se convirtió en madre en la villa de Escocia a donde la internaron sus padres con una tía la cual era viuda.

* * *

**_Mi Pobre Amor Se Está Yendo... _**

_Mi pobre amor se está yendo... _  
_yo me quedaré llorando... _  
_La lluvia, leve, cayendo; _  
_una nube, allá, _  
_glisando... _

_Mi pobre amor se está yendo. _

_Lejos, muy lejos!, _  
_soñando _  
_la dulce amada, y tejiendo _  
_su ilusión, me va matando... _  
_Mi _  
_pobre amor se está yendo... _

_¿Qué pasa, que nada entiendo? _  
_Qué pena _  
_se va a acercando? _

_La lluvia, leve, cayendo... _  
_Una nube, allá, _  
_glisando... _  
_La dulce amada tejiendo _  
_su ilusión, que voy matando! _

_Mi pobre amor se está yendo... _  
_Yo me quedaré llorando!_  


* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**Chicas aqui tienen el primer final, el qeu para mi era original, pero como lo hice para el cumpleaños de Eliza vi que era muy cruel y decidi escribir, otro el cual les colgare el martes, pueden decidir cual de los dos le gusta mas, por ahora recibo todo lo que quieran decirme por Reviews. Sorry!**


	8. Capitulo 8 segundo final y ultimo!

**Capitulo 8**

**Segundo final**

* * *

_**Me gusta cuando tus labios rozan mi felicidad**_

_**y mis caricias llegan a tu amor, **_

_**cuando el cielo se refleja en tu mirada **_

_**y me acunas en tu regazo de placer...**_

_**me gusta cuando me amas y yo te doy todo**_

* * *

Dormir hasta entrado casi medio día ya no era posible, pues apenas eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando sus ojos se abrían y un suspiro salía de su ser e inminentemente una sonrisa se anclaba en su rostro estiraba su cuerpo mientras rodaba por la cama, después de un minuto salió del lecho y se encamino al baño, para después de cuarenta minutos salir de su habitación con su traje de equitación, sabia que Tom despertaba temprano y que seguramente ya estaba entrenando a Parca, pero hoy ella le pediría que la ayudase a montar nuevamente a Castiel, pues no esperaría que él le pidiese mañana su mano a su padre y que aun no haya llevado a cabo el trabajo para el que fue contratado, pues era como no tener palabra.

Su mirada busco a Tomas por los alrededores pero no lo encontró, sus ojos captaron la puerta de los establos abierta lo que quería decir que él estaba en estos, se encamino rápidamente, pero hizo su paso mas grácil casi llegando al umbral, pues quería darle la sorpresa, pero también asustarlo como él había hecho el día anterior, sus pasos se detuvieron al verlo de espaldas en el cubículo hablando con Castiel, mientras acariciaba su hermoso pelaje.

- Te estas acostumbrando a levantarte temprano. – Hablo Tomas sin volverse. – Porque no cambias tus intensiones de asustarme y mejor te acercas y me das un beso.

- Tom no es justo. – Dijo haciendo un puchero pero encaminándose hacia el joven. – Siempre adivinas cuando estoy cerca... – Llegando hasta él y cerrando con sus brazos la cintura del joven quien llevo las manos a las mejillas y se fundieron en un beso, lento que fue intensificándose a cada segundo la lengua del chico despertaba las ganas en Eliza quien respondía apasionadamente, fueron reduciéndolo pues no podía dejar llevarse por las emociones era de día y estaban en el establo.

- Tal vez… - Depositándole un toque de labios húmedos. – Si tu conociera tu perfume… o tu respiración cuando estas cerca… - Otro beso. – Tendrías un poco de éxito. – Llevándole las manos e introduciéndolas en los cabellos rojizos.

- Ummm – Fue el único sonido que salió de su boca mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos lentamente. – Entonces para la próxima no me coloco perfume y tratare de contener la respiración hasta que logre mi cometido… bésame otra vez. – Le pidió y él dejo libre media sonrisa.

- Te gusta ordenar no… - Ella asintió en silencio con los ojos cerrados mostrándole una sonrisa y él se acercó besándola nuevamente haciendo esta vez el beso mas intenso sin darle espacio para respirar, ella quería alejarse para respirar, pero él no se lo permitía ya que le mantenía la cabeza inmóvil.

- Listo… esta bien… - Decía ella ahogada en el beso. – Me… ahogas… Tomas… viene mi papá. – Él se alejó inmediatamente en un movimiento brusco.

- Mentirosa… y que si nos encuentra besándonos… recuerda que mañana voy a pedir tu mano. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda decir mi padre… bueno no tanto papá, creo que quien se opondrá será mamá… pero mejor no pensemos en ese ahora.

- Y crees que me voy a detener por lo que tu madre diga… no señorita igual usted va a ser mi esposa… Eliza sabes que la situación en la hacienda no está muy bien que se diga….

- Si eso lo sé y debo confesarte que me da cierto miedo, pero tratare sobrellevar la situación y te pido que me comprendas, sé que no será fácil para mi y te pido paciencia si mi comportamiento no es el mas comprensible, solo necesito que me ayudes a cambiar yo tratare de dar todo de mi, porque te amo y en este momento tu eres mas importante para mi que cualquier cosa.

- Te juro que tratare de comprenderte y ayudarte, me esforzare todos los días para darte una vida como a la que estas acostumbrada, tampoco es que estamos tan mal en la hacienda, mi cama es grande y cómoda, además hay dos mujeres del servicio no tendrás que hacer nada… bueno si tendrás que hacer algo.

- ¿Que? – Pregunto tragando en seco.

- Mantenerme despierto todas las noches… hacerme el amor hasta el amanecer. – Le dijo cerrando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica.

- A eso es fácil. – Acoto con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Eso espero… ahora vamos a que montes a Castiel…. – Alejándose y tomando la silla de montar mientras se la colocaba. – Ya sabes debes pedirle permiso. – Acomodando y asegurándola bien.

- Eso ya lo se… - Ella se acercó al caballo y lo acaricio. – Hola Castiel, espero hoy me dejes montarte ¿Puedo hacerlo? – Le pregunto mirando los ojos grandes y negros del animal quien espabilo y luego sacudió el pelaje de su crin.

- Eso es un si. – Acoto Tom. – Déjame ayudarte amor. – Él le presto la ayuda y la joven subió, se acomodó en el animal. – Primero los caminare, para que se sienta tranquilo. – Tomas agarro las riendas y los guio fuera del establo, el chico caminaba al lado del animal mientras que Eliza iba encima de este con la mirada en la espalda de Tom y en decirse una y otra vez que los vaqueros le quedaban inigualable, se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa cuando ella vio como él acomodaba las riendas y subía al caballo, sentándose detrás de ella quien dejo descansar la espalda contra el cuerpo de Tom. – Te he dicho que ese traje de equitación se te ve realmente bien. – Susurro en el odio de la chica.

- No… pero no hace falta me doy cuenta como me miras. – Respondió con media sonrisa.

- Entonces me quedan bien los vaqueros. – Acoto con la mirada en el horizonte y ella soltó una carcajada.

- Únicos diría yo. – Dijo Eliza sintiendo la energía del cuerpo de él detrás de ella, sintiéndose realmente completa con él nunca pensó en lo que el destino le tenia preparado, jamás en su mas absurdo sueño, pensó el enamorarse de un huérfano, de un campesino y la verdad era que nada de eso le importaba en lo mas mínimo, después de casi una hora de cabalgar regresaron al establo, pero ante de estar cerca bajo del caballo y ambos venían caminando, se pusieron de acuerpo para encontrarse a las once de la noche en la puerta de la cocina como la noche anterior.

Eliza se baño a las diez de la noche, busco algo sencillo que ponerse para que a Tom no se le hiciese difícil quitárselo y que no llevara mucho tiempo, antes de bajar llego a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, no escuchaba ningún ruido, pero para cerciorarse abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, estos se encontraban plácidamente dormidos, cerro la puerta y con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la cocina abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él esperándola, se percato de que llevaba esta vez un pantalón beige y una camisa celeste y se veía realmente apuesto, se dieron un beso fugaz y se encaminaron tomados de la mano, casi llegando a la cabaña él la cargo y se la subió en la espalda, ambos reían mientras ella mordía suavemente la oreja del chico.

Llegaron y el lugar tan hermoso como siempre, Tom la bajo con cuidado y se volvió, pero antes de que él la besara fue ella quien lo beso, mientras desabotonaba la camisa del chico y este llevaba las manos al cuello de ella subiéndolas hasta las mandíbula ayudando a elevarla para besarla mejor, tuvo que soltar su agarre para que Eliza pudiese quitarle la camisa sin dejar de besarse, la joven abandono la boca del chico y se dirigió al cuello con sus labios mientras que sus manos desojaban el botón del pantalón de Tom, que hizo un puño la tela del vestido de la chica y lo elevo se separaron nuevamente y ella alzo los brazos apenas él le quito el vestido cerro con uno de sus brazos la cintura de ella y acerco a su cuerpo, al tiempo que el con sus pies terminaba de quitarse el pantalón.

- Te amo Tomas… Tom. – Susurraba ella en medio de los besos desesperados, sintiendo el cuerpo del chico caliente y duro ante la excitación.

- No mas que yo estúpida caprichosa…. Te amo… Eliza… - desabrochando el sujetador mientras ella se deshacía de las pantis. – Te amo engreída… egocéntrica… te amo como un imbécil. – Elevándola y ella cerro con sus piernas la cintura del chico quien la deposito en la cama y las caricias intimas no se hicieron esperar, el temblor en sus cuerpos cobraba protagonismo, besos prohibidos surgieron en él haciéndola a ella perder el tiempo y volar, estallando el volcán de la pasión, los gritos de desenfreno invadían el lugar, mientras que Tom en la cama era un salvaje que le enseñaba a ella a amar, amar con ganas, a hacerlo de verdad, pues en la cama todo absolutamente todo es valido, entro en ella y la hizo vibrar, gemir, jadear y suplicar por mas, por que no se detuviera, porque la llevara al infinito.

John Leagan despertó aletargado ante un mal sueño con Neil, la preocupación lo invadió, miro el reloj y era pasada la media noche, pero la angustia de un padre no se soluciona con volver a dormir tiene que constatar que se encuentre bien, por lo que sin importar la hora decidió llamarlo al apartamento que él había rentado en Florida, bajo al despacho y busco el numero en la libreta, pero no lo encontró, no recordaba que este se lo había dejado a Eliza, por lo que subió a la habitación de la chica, llamo a la puerta y no recibió respuesta, lógicamente ella estaría durmiendo, por lo que toco la puerta nuevamente pero no recibió respuesta, esto le extraño porque al menos ella le hubiese gritado que la dejaran dormir, se aventuro y abrió la puerta la habitación estaba en penumbras.

- Eliza hija… Eliza necesito el número de Neil. – Hablaba el hombre quien no recibió respuesta, por lo que encendió la luz llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse la cama vacía y ordenada, frunció en ceño algo desconcertado, pensó que tal vez estaría en el baño, pero no escucho ningún ruido proveniente de este, llamo varias veces a la puerta y no recibió ningún indicio de presencia en este, abrió la puerta y se encontraba vacío, empezó a preocuparse y pensó que tal vez el mal sueño que tuvo con Neil no se trataba del chico sino de Eliza, salió rápidamente de la habitación y recorrió la casa, no quiso despertar a su esposa para no preocuparla, al menos no todavía, despertó a varios de los sirvientes y estos no sabían nada de la señorita e inmediatamente iniciaron una búsqueda.

John Leagan sabia que ella estaba empeñada en montar a Castiel por lo que decidió ir hasta los establos, pero antes de salir decido buscar un arma para estar seguro por los alrededores de la casa, fue en compañía de uno de los choferes y para su tranquilidad el animal se encontraba en el establo, pero ahora no tenia la mínima idea donde podría estar Eliza ya todos lo sirvientes emprendieron la búsqueda, el señor Leagan decidió dividirse la búsqueda con el chofer, el hombre iría a los alrededores del lago y él decidió ir hasta la cabaña para pedir la ayuda de Tomas Stevenson, ahora necesitaba de todos para saber donde estaba su hija, pues su angustia crecía a segundos y tal vez no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Sarah despierte y se entere de la desaparición de su hija. El hombre emprendió su camino hacia la cabaña solo con una lámpara de gas, la cual apenas si iluminaba el camino.

Eliza y Tom estaban amándose apasionadamente, entregándose hasta el alma, en medio de palabras de amor y deseo, desbocado por el placer, Tom tenia la maravillosa vista de su hermosa engreída cabalgándolo con energía, mientras él posaba sus manos en la caderas aferrándose a estas como si de eso dependiera su vida mientras un jadeo tras otro salía de su garganta, Eliza mantenía las manos en el pecho del chico, recibiendo esa energía que él desprendía, nublándola antes el deleite que le brindaba el saciarse de esa manera, el sentirlo llegar tan profundo, arrullándola con sus jadeos y los gemidos de ella acompañaban a los de Tom.

- Tomas… así… eres único. – Decía la chica entre jadeos al sentirlo a él tomar el control, al ascender y descender rápidamente, atravesándola y con esto llevándola a la gloria, él se detuvo un poco y ella se mecía enérgicamente sobre él.

- Así… si Eliza… lo haces muy bien reina… hazme llegar… ya casi… ya casi… - Hablaba el chico sudado y a un segundo de alcanza la gloria, cuando el estruendo de la lluvia de cristales los saco de golpe del paraíso y los mando al infierno.

Eliza dejo libre un grito ante el susto y tomo la sabana rápidamente para cubrirse, salto de la cama y pudo ver a su padre con pistola en mano que había disparado al cristal.

- ¡Papa! – Grito ella horrorizada y avergonzada tratando de cubrirse completamente con la sabana.

Tom por su parte tuvo que tomar una de las almohadas y cubrirse, salió de la cama y puso a Eliza detrás de él, para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

- Señor Leagan… yo le explico. – Dijo con voz temblorosa, ante el temor y la vergüenza.

- Papá baja el arma por favor. – Pidió Eliza tratando de salir detrás de Tomas pero él no se lo permitía.

- ¡Cállate Eliza! – Le grito. – Me has decepcionado… y tu. – Dirigiéndose a Tom. – Eres un desgraciado, has metido a mi hija en tu cama… yo te pague para que la ayudaras con el caballo… con Castiel, no para que te montara a ti infeliz. – Le dijo envuelto en rabia. - Te voy a matar. – Enfatizo apuntándolo.

- No…no papá. – Grito Eliza saliendo y colocándose delante de Tom.

- Quítate Eliza… no ves que este infeliz te engaño… que palabras te habrá dicho.

- No papito yo lo amo… - Acoto la joven nerviosa.

- Señor yo amo a su hija y quiero casarme con ella. – Expuso Tom John lo miro con ira y una detonación se escucho en el lugar seguido de un grito de Eliza, quien volvió la el cuerpo rápidamente y pudo ver al chico quien se encontraba bien, pues esquivo la bala con maestría, desvió nuevamente la mirada a su padre, captando las claras intensiones de disparar nuevamente, por lo que ella corrió hasta su padre y le tomo la mano.

- Corre Tomas… - El joven no quería hacerlo. - ¡Corre imbécil! – Le grito y el joven con Almohada en mano emprendió la carrera, miro a su padre a los ojos. – Por favor papá no le hagas daño, él no ha hecho nada malo. – Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿No ha hecho nada malo?… ¿Acaso no eres consiente de lo que estabas haciendo? – Pregunto enfurecido.

- Si claro que soy consiente. – Respondió bajando la mirada avergonzada. – Pero yo quiero a Tomas… me quiero casar con él.

- No tiene nada para ofrecerte… es un simple vaquero hija. – Le hizo saber tratando de tranquilizarse. – La hija de John Leagan no se casara con un hombre que no tenga futuro.

- Eso a mi no me importa… además él trabajara para lo dos. – Le hizo saber. – Él quería hablar contigo, pero yo no lo deje, la única culpable soy yo. – Dijo mirando a su padre a los ojos.

- Maldita la hora en que contrate a ese vaquero. - Musito el hombre con voz dura.

Después de unos minutos Eliza tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño donde cambio y regreso a la casa con su padre, aun le costaba mirarlo a la cara, al día siguiente, Tomas Stevenson regreso, logrando hablar civilizadamente con John Leagan quien después de mas de horas de conversación le concedió la mano de su hija, poniendo él sus condiciones, Sarah Leagan sufrió dos desmayos durante la conversación y se oponía rotundamente, hasta le dijo a John que le encontraría un prometido mucho mejor en menos de dos días, pero Tom le dijo que no, además que Eliza ya era su mujer, esa parte ella no quiso entenderla por lo que su esposo tuvo que decirle a medias en que condiciones encontró a su hija y una vez mas se le fueron las luces a la mujer y mientras ella estaba inconsciente, se le puso fecha al matrimonio el cual seria en cinco meses, pero cinco semanas después tuvieron que agilizarlo a dos meses, porque la joven estaba embarazada.

Una de las condiciones del señor Leagan era que no se llevaría a su hija a vivir a la hacienda por lo que les dio la cabaña para que viviesen en esta, el hombre le presto un capital a Tom el cual obtuvo resultado muy rápido, hacienda Stevenson se levanto rápidamente, tuvo que trabajar día y noche para lograrlo, al mes de enviar a Parca a Londres le enviaron el titulo que estaba esperando y después de eso los caballos llegaban de todas partes del mundo, Tom no se daba basto, por lo que tuvo que contratar a varios hombres, lo cuales después hacían el trabajo por él, quien disfrutaba de la fama de ser uno de los mejores domadores de bestias, mientras que el trabajo lo hacían los demás, al año y medio agrando la cabaña, dejándole el mismo estilo, pero construyendo un piso arriba en el cual se hicieron cuatro cuartos, pues un segundo hijo venia en camino.

Eliza se amoldo a su vida familiar rápidamente, pues no era mucho lo que tenia que hacer ya que podía pasarse todo el día en la casa de sus padres si así lo quería, había momentos de discusiones con su esposo, como cualquier pareja normal, algunas terminaban en la cama y otras sin hablarse por días, pero después él buscaba la manera de alegrarla invitándola a cabalgar.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Bueno chicas aquí el segundo final, espero y les guste, aquí tienen para elegir, creo que con los dos se puede jugar… muchísimas gracias por leer, son unos amores besos y abrazos.**


End file.
